


And Maybe One More

by Joxie



Series: And Then [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Consent Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Has Issues, Fingering, Frottage, Iffy BDSM Etiquette, Impact/Sensation Play, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Post Winter Soldier AU, Rimming, Swearing, Tickler, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: Once upon a time there were three boys who lost everything and gained the world, a private world of their own making.





	1. Cold Comfort

Peter knew before he opened the front door, that something was wrong. His spider senses were tingling and dread flooded his whole being. The atmosphere the very air of the apartment was foreign and strange he entered his home on full alert.

“Aunt May?” He came to a sudden stop she was laying on the couch.

Silent and still, unnaturally still Peter’s world slowed down then sped up as on autopilot he stumbled to her side. Clumsily he grabbed her arms ignoring the cold clammy flesh under his fingers “Aunt May” he shook her gently “Aunt May.”

Peter lifted her from the couch and placed her on the carpet and his phone found its way into his hand. 911 and he was connected “I need an ambulance, my Aunt she’s not breathing” he rattled off their address then dropped the phone to the carpet.

Knelt by her Peter placed his hands on her chest and repeatedly pushed hard then tipped her head back covered her mouth with his own forcing air into her lungs. Time lost meaning all he could do was continue until hands landed on his shoulders and he fought as he was pulled away from her.

Turning in the grip he discovered it was Bucky “Please” he begged.

Steve was on his knees continuing to perform CPR on May. While Bucky held on to Peter as he shook with emotion. The ambulance arrived only minutes later and May was swiftly removed from the apartment and taken to it. The three of them followed it in one of Tony’s many cars.

“She’s dead isn’t she?” Peter was to calm, to matter of fact.

“I’m sorry” Steve replied cautiously.

Peter nodded “I can’t feel anything why can’t I feel anything?”

“Shock, grief, take your pick” Steve replied again.

“Oh” Peter turned his head and looked out of the window “where are we going?”

“Stark Tower” Bucky told him “Tony has the best medical centre.”

“If she’s dead why does that matter” realization lit Peter’s eyes “there’s a morgue as well.”

Fine tremors ran through Peter’s body and he blinked slowly “I’ll wake up soon…”

Bucky pulled him onto his lap and wrapped both arms around him. He didn’t say meaningless platitudes or empty words of comfort. Bucky just held on to Peter trying to be an anchor in his time of need.


	2. Tempest And Temptation

“I have no fucks to give” there was no emotion in Peter’s voice.

“Peter you need a guardian and Tony…” Steve’s tone was patient.

“I’m not a dragon” Peter cut in “I can look after myself.”

“No you’re a child whose lost his last parental figure” Steve went on “it’s not shameful to accept help.”

“Fuck you, what do you know about anything?” Peter accused him.

Bucky stepped in “Watch your mouth kid” he paused pinning Peter with his stare “you’ve got a choice go into the system and let it chew you up or let Stark become your guardian.”

Steve took over again “Your Aunt would want you safe and protected, Tony can do that and more.”

“Do what you want I don’t give a” he looked at Bucky “fig.”

Jane who had been watching the scene in silence up to that point spoke “Peter” as he turned towards her, he fell as she kicked him in knee sharply.

Caught off guard Peter yelped “What the…”

Jane’s hand hit his cheek, not hard enough to really hurt but enough to startle him “You do no honour to your Aunt acting this way” she told him.

“This is none of your business” Peter growled back still on his knees.

Jane went to strike him again but Steve caught her wrist “He’s a grieving child.”

“No he’s not Peter is one of your people he’s a hero” Jane met his gaze “let go of me.”

Reluctantly Steve released her and watched as she struck Peter again “Bend” she ordered.

“No” and this time as Jane went to hit him it was Peter’s fingers she felt around her wrist.

“It’s not fair” his words were childlike.

“No it isn’t” Jane agreed.

He let go of her wrist and looked up “I’m sorry.”

“Let Tony help you accept his offer” Jane paused “families are more than blood.”

Peter’s arms went around Jane’s waist and his head came to rest against her. At last he began to cry, Jane ran her fingers through his hair and smiled sadly.

“Jarvis tell Tony, that Peter will be staying the night with us and that he can get things rolling with the guardianship” Steve said firmly.

“Right away Captain Rogers” Jarvis replied.

Later that night Jane placed a cigarette between her lips and inhaled deeply. As she removed it a stream of smoke escaped from her mouth. She stretched against the back of the chair and relaxed slowly.

“Stop lurking over there Bucky and join me” she flicked the ash into a saucer from the kitchen.

He moved silently and sat opposite her “Living dangerously?” He remarked.

“That’s me living on the edge” Jane crushed the cigarette out and put the saucer on the table.

“I’m giving myself a talking too” Jane told him “he’s too young, he’s underage and grieving.”

Bucky blinked “Ah.”

“I’m waiting” Jane said.

“What for?” Bucky asked.

“For something very similar I took my possessiveness out on you” she explained and then asked “aren’t you angry with me?”

Bucky sighed “Do you plan to take advantage of him?”

It took a few seconds for Jane to answer him “No, whatever else I am, I’m not a predator.”

“He’ll soon be Stark’s responsibility between him and Steve, Peter will be fine there’ll be no need for you to step forward” Bucky told her smoothly.

“Hopefully you’re right” Jane said “you still haven’t answered my question are you angry with me?”

“I don’t know unsettled would probably be a better description” he responded “I honestly wouldn’t mind you taking Peter in, if he were older and knew what he wanted.”

“If he shares our tastes when he’s older he’ll have no trouble getting his needs met” Jane commented.

Bucky was silent for a moment “Who knows he might find his way back to us.”

“That’s too far in the future for me Buck” Jane smiled “I’m content with you and Steve. Everything else is window shopping and fantasy, pleasurable but not essential.”


	3. SAD

“There’s nothing he can fight Tony” Bruce emphasized “no enemy, no way to get justice or even simple revenge. May’s heart just stopped, no obvious disease in fact her corpse is the healthiest body I’ve seen in a long while.”

“There’s got to be something” Tony said.

“Everything has been ruled out, it’s a diagnosis of exclusion frustrating perhaps but none the less true” Bruce told him.

“Theories anything Bruce” Tony implored. 

Bruce sighed “There are always theories its proof that matters.”

“Bruce!” Tony demanded.

“Some people believe Sudden Adult Death Syndrome is caused by electrical abnormalities in the heart that are only detectable in the living” Bruce paused “so there is no way to gather evidence to prove if it’s true or not.”

“Okay that’s something I suppose” Tony looked thoughtful “all right” he muttered and left Bruce’s lab.

Peter was already waiting for Tony in his workshop, he was sitting on a table top drinking coffee. Tony noted his eyes were red and felt the urge to leave again. But instead he braced himself and approached Peter.

“Thought you’d be having breakfast with the terrible trio” he commented.

“Not hungry” Peter replied his tone colourless.

Tony ignored that and ploughed on “So we’ve received May’s autopsy report” Peter went white and a fine tremor went through him.

“You can read it if you like but it boils down to” Tony wished he had a drink “well her heart just stopped no rhyme no reason.”

“No reason” Peter repeated with a confused look.

“Sudden Adult Death Syndrome it’s rare” Tony admitted “there was nothing physically wrong with her.”

“That can’t be right” Peter paused “there has to be a reason hearts just don’t stop.”

“I’m afraid in this case they do and science can’t give you an answer at this time” Tony told him quietly.

Peter looked away from him “I want to see the report.”

“I’ll email it to you” after removing the autopsy photos and adding a paragraph or two on the theory Bruce had told him, Tony promised himself.

“Have we got permission to” Peter breathed in “can she be laid to rest now?”

“Yes” Tony confirmed “do you have any preferences?”

“You mean do I want her buried or burnt?” Peter said with a bitter smile.

“Well I wouldn’t have put it quite like that but yes” Tony said.

“Uncle Ben was cremated, so burnt” Peter sniffed “I thought their ashes could be mixed and then scattered.”

“Very doable” Tony pushed on “ah do you want to view” he paused “to see May before…”

“No” Peter interrupted quickly “no I want to remember her as she was not lying in a coffin not…” tears ran down his face.

Before Tony knew what he was doing he had his arms around Peter holding him close “Okay, okay” he muttered even though the situation was far from okay and Peter was falling apart.


	4. Orphans Of The Storm

Peter was lying sprawled on a couch, he was alone. Steve, Bucky and Jane were working or training or something. So he had there rooms to himself, he refused to think of it as hiding even if it was just that.

He knew Tony would welcome his company in the workshop but he didn’t feel up to being sociable. So here he was lying on a couch and thinking useless thoughts. A flutter of wings invaded his soundscape and being half asleep immediately he thought of angels.

Cuddles cocked his head and made an enquiring noise but Peter didn’t acknowledge him. So he landed beside his silent pack mate, nosed his arm and looked hopeful. Peter finally turned his head and gazed at the dragon.

“Hi there” his voice was barely louder than a whisper.

Cuddles crawled onto his chest and tucked his head into Peter’s neck “Bet you miss your family too” he stroked the animal gently “no one to fly with or play tag.”

Cuddles sighed as if he understood and snuffled his neck “Still you’ve got Steve, Bucky” he paused “and Jane to look after you.”

Cuddles moved to get more comfortable “That’s something special and so are you” Peter told him. 

Peter closed his eyes letting the weight on his chest comfort him, while sleep pulled him down into its dark depths. They were still sleeping when Steve returned home, so he carried them both to the bedroom and placed them on the bed. Drew a sheet over the two and quietly left them to continue their rest.

Later Bucky also returned having spent most of the day beating up Shield’s newest recruits to weed out those who weren’t good enough to even start proper training. After kissing Steve as if they’d been apart months and not just hours he stretched and made for the coffee pot.

“Jane will be late tonight” he said after his first sip of coffee.

“It must be going well then” Steve commented without concern.

“I left her muttering happily away to herself” Bucky confirmed.

“Peter’s sleeping in our room” Steve told him.

“She’s tempted you know” Bucky replied and Steve looked towards the bedroom door.

“He’s underage” Steve’s voice held caution.

“We were underage” Bucky commented.

“Two kids playing around is a hell of a lot different to what we have now” Steve said.

“She thought I’d be angry” Bucky looked closely at Steve “are you?”

“Not angry concerned Peter still hasn’t discovered himself yet” Steve replied.

“Kids grow up a hell of a lot faster these days” Bucky said.

“Not in this they don’t there still making the same mistakes and taking the same consequences” Steve continued “and I don’t want us to be one of his mistakes. Anyway how does Jane or any of us know if Peter would be interested in you know.”

Bucky thought fondly to himself only Steve would think a teenage boy wouldn’t be interested in Jane or himself “Peter has eyes and all the urges a normal teenager has and he wouldn’t believe his luck if Jane just frenched him.”

“He’s still vulnerable and grieving Buck” Steve said “and to take advantage of that doesn’t feel right.”

“I’m greedy” Bucky smiled in self-knowledge “and Jane brought me to heel over Tony and Tony for all his personality and manner is a powerful man with the money and contacts to do whatever the hell he wants. Yes Jane can be jealous, angry and possessive but she knows that we are supple enough to bend and Tony isn’t he would snap in half.”

Bucky paused and when Steve didn’t attempt to speak continued “He would challenge her and not in the way you do at times and the fallout from that would ruin a lot more than our relationship.”

“You’ve been thinking about this a lot” Steve replied “I always thought Jane was eighty percent instinct when it came to us.”

“She is and probably more” Bucky agreed.

“So where does this leave Peter?” Steve asked.

“That leaves Peter vulnerable, Jane tempted and the both of us unsettled but curious” Bucky replied.

“It’s unlikely that Jane will do anything” Steve didn’t sound that sure.

“Maybe she said as much to me” Bucky said “the wild card is Peter.”

“While he’s no innocent Peter knows nothing about…” Bucky interrupted Steve.

“Peter was angry not hysterical Jane put him on his knees and slapped him” Bucky said bluntly.

“She was trying to get him to release his emotions” Bucky just looked at him which prompted Steve to go on “he needed the stress relief or he might have hurt himself.”

“Her instinct was triggered by his distress and her latent desire to take him was brought forward. Jane controlled him, brought him to heel and then gave him comfort when he obeyed. Pandora’s box is open Steve.” Bucky warned.

“You’ve spent too much time thinking about this” Steve told him.

“Agreed but I’m right and while she plans not to chase him, Jane has given no assurances of what she will do if Peter pursues her in even the slightest of ways” Steve could see how serious Bucky was about this.

“Come on Buck you honestly think Peter will” Steve took a breath “slip his hand up her leg or pinch her ass?”

“He’ll remember being on his knees and then who knows, Steve look at us and think about him” Bucky replied.

“We’re making so many assumptions about what Peter might want” Steve pursed his lips “leave it alone for now and let him grieve.”


	5. Slip Slap

May like Peter had very little blood family so her funeral was quiet and small. Tony, Steve and Bucky had accompanied him on the day and it had all passed in an unpleasant blur. Now all Peter had to decide was where to scatter his aunt and uncle’s ashes.

Peter still felt emotionally numb except for rare moments of aimless anger. He tried to keep busy and ignore the emptiness in him. If he wasn’t doing school work he was in Tony’s workshop, if not there he was training with Steve and Bucky. Even Bruce spent time with him, the only person who was obvious by her absence was Jane.

Slowly Peter began to obsess on the reasons why this might be and could only come to the conclusion that Jane either really didn’t like him. Or that it was something to do with her slapping him.

“Bucky” Peter’s tone was suspiciously neutral.

“Yup” he continued stretching though most of his attention was on Peter.

“Have I upset Jane?” Peter asked.

“Now why would you think that?” Bucky replied.

“She hasn’t spoken a word to me in ten days” Peter felt pathetic just voicing it.

“She’s a busy lady” Bucky said to him.

“So you don’t think I’ve offended her” Peter’s voice was uncertain.

“You would be left in no doubt if you had” Bucky replied.

“So she just” Peter swallowed “doesn’t like me.”

“She likes you fine as I said Jane is a busy woman” a slow burn of annoyance at the situation and not Peter made Bucky’s heart ache.

“Right” Peter glanced around the gym which was empty except for them “so it’s just my imagination then?”

Bucky sighed “Leave it be Peter” Peter’s eyes brightened with interest.

“So there is something going on?” He asked.

“Peter” Bucky’s voice held warning “you’re treading on dangerous ground.”

“Jane slapped me” Peter paused “when she slapped me Jane knew what she was doing” another pause “it didn’t hurt…”

Bucky could see as things began slotting into place and making a full picture for Peter “She likes control she’s a Dom, she’s yours and Steve’s Dom.”

“And we have a winner” Bucky’s tone was dry and sardonic.

Peter blushed looked down and then up again “Jane likes me, she really likes me” there was hope in his voice.

“To covert is a sin Peter” Bucky sighed.

“You still have faith” Peter asked momentarily distracted.

“No I don’t but that’s not the point” Bucky wanted to sigh again but didn’t.

“Why are you being so” Peter seemed to be searching for the right words.

Bucky stepped in “Because we’re not having this conversation in a few minutes Steve will be here and this will have never happened.”

“But” Peter got out and was interrupted.

“Get yourself a girlfriend and lose your virginity the way most teens do” Bucky advised as Steve arrived in the gym, all apologies for being late and ready to begin.


	6. Into The Lair

The warm water splattered against Peter’s skin making it tingle. He reached for himself, his fingers sure on his cock and the rhythm just on the side of rough. He breathed deeply as his flesh responded to his touch and he slapped his free hand on the shower wall to support himself.

It was quick and as he came there was only one word he gasped out and that was “Jane.”

Out of the shower and dressed for bed Peter went to the kitchen and grabbed himself an apple from the fruit bowl. Before settling into his bed with his laptop and beginning his research. Some websites he bookmarked others he skimmed then rejected, by the time he was finished he was blushing to the tips of his ears.

The next morning when he got up Peter practically inhaled his breakfast. A restless energy ran through him there was so much he wanted to do and say. He tried to do some revising for an upcoming math test but couldn’t concentrate. So he gave in and headed towards the labs.

Jane didn’t even look up when he entered her work space, nor did she address him in any way. Peter picked up a set of her notes and read for a few moments, not that he understood much of them but it gave him time to gather himself. Jane continued working as if she was alone and untroubled.

Peter put the notes back where he found them “Mistress” he said his voice not as steady as he would have liked.

Jane blinked but went on with her work, Peter approached her “Please Mistress.”

This time Jane looked at him face still blank then Peter clumsily sank to his knees. Her fingers twitched and she pursed her lips, Jane stepped back from him and at last spoke.

“Do you see that stool over there?” The tone was soft but had strength behind it.

Peter nodded his head and waited “Go and sit on it and keep your mouth shut.”

He obeyed quickly and was rewarded by being ignored for a good half an hour while she finished off what she was working on.

Then Jane addressed him again in the same tone “Steve told me that you’re a child at the time I disagreed but now I’m beginning to think he was right” she paused “you’re certainly a brat.” 

Jane continued “And you’re much too young to know what you’re asking for.”

Words burst out of Peter “I’m not I want what you have to offer.”

“See you can’t even obey the simple command of silence” Jane reproached him.

Peter couldn’t meet her eyes “Sorry” he added “I can be what you need.”

“Again your understanding is limited in this” Jane thought for a moment then went on “Who do you think has the final control and say in my relationship with Bucky and Steve?”

“You” he replied with certainty.

“You’re wrong the sub or subs have all the power in this type of relationship. No means no, stop means stop, both sides can walk away from something they don’t want or like. If you’re expecting contracts you're going to be disappointed, that’s not what I’m about. It’s not what most good Dom’s are about.”

“I can learn and be better, please Jane” Peter didn’t recognise his own voice.

“What do you expect from me?” Jane asked.

“To be taken care of” Peter blushed.

“I can do that” Jane agreed.

“Will you?” Peter asked.

That was the question Jane sighed “No sex” she announced “and only in the privacy of my rooms. I’ll be there for you but the moment you tire of me you’re free to go and leave it all behind.”

Peter smiled at least he had a toe hold into the kind of relationship he wanted with Jane and her lovers “Agreed” he promised.

“I’ll expect you tonight at seven, now I’ve got work to do and suspect so do you” it was a dismissal and Peter good naturedly obeyed.

Moments after he left the lab Jane began to shake, her fingers gripped the edge of the table and she quietly swore under her breath.

“Weak, weak, weak” in a louder voice she berated herself.

Strong gentle hands gripped her shoulders “What’s the matter Jane?” It was Steve.

She turned in his hands and hugged him close, he returned the embrace a worried look on his face “It can’t be that bad” he cajoled.

“Sure it can” she contradicted him, then told him everything that had happened.

“Platonic doming is there such a thing?” Were the first words out of his mouth.

“There is now” Jane told him “are you okay with this?”

“Peter forced the issue and if you don’t try to rein him in he could fall into far worse hands” Steve replied.

“True but you didn’t answer my question” Jane said.

“I’m still unsettled and he’s still underage but for the moment Peter needs someone like you” Steve dropped a kissed onto her hair “let’s see how it goes.”

Bucky couldn’t say he was surprised when he was brought up to speed on the Peter situation. His own reaction was similar to Steve’s, with the addition that he thought once Peter got his foot in the door there would be no throwing him out.


	7. Kneeling And Needs

The clock hand hit seven and Peter was there looking nervous but composed. Seven o’clock had come too quickly for Jane and to slowly for him. Steve and Bucky being the soldiers they were, were watchful but not tense.

“Take your shoes and socks off” Jane told him, it was only then Peter noticed the two other men were both bare foot and obeyed.

“Good” she praised and then disappeared into the kitchen area leaving the three of them alone.

Bucky broke the loud painful silence between them “Sit down we don’t bite much unless ordered to” and when Peter didn’t move added “if you can’t cope with us you’ll never cope with her” and that got Peter moving to the couch and sitting down.

“If you’ve changed your mind that’s fine we’ll have a nice evening and forget about the rest” Steve was eyeing Peter with concern.

“No, I just never really thought she’d agree to anything” Peter shrugged his shoulders.

Steve sat beside Peter and Bucky opposite him “Relax” he advised “one step at a time and there’s always no, stop and pause.”

Jane returned to the room, “Bucky knees” Peter watched as Bucky gracefully and smoothly obeyed the command “eyes down” again Bucky swiftly obeyed.

She walked into the middle of the room “Come here Peter” when her new responsibility stood in front of her, she placed a hand on each of his shoulders and said “Kneel.”

Peter wobbled a little bit with her help went to his knees smoother than he would have otherwise “Good, now place your hands behind your back and cross your wrists.”

Peter did as he was told and felt straight away the discomfort but not pain it caused his shoulders. He remained still as Jane walked around him and then back towards Steve “What do you think?”

“He has potential” Steve told her.

“For many things I suspect” Jane approached Peter again “do you want to be good?” She asked.

“Yes” there was a small pause “Mistress.”

“If you’re old enough to ask for this you’re old enough to call me Jane” he was told.

“I want to be good Jane” Peter promptly replied.

“That’s a start” Jane was back in front of Peter and she put her hands on his shoulders again “Rise” she ordered.

Getting to his feet again was more difficult without the use of his hands and in no way graceful but Peter managed it. Jane reached around him and brought his hands in front of him. Gently she massaged his wrists and hands, a small shiver went through Peter which Jane ignored.

“I want you to practice kneeling and rising without the use of your hands will you do that for me?” Jane asked.

“Yes” Peter promised and Jane led him back to the couch and he was once more seated beside Steve.

“Eyes up and on your feet Buck, you’ll find my purse in the kitchen bring it to me please” Jane smiled at him as he obeyed.

“Are you on patrol tonight Peter?” Jane queried as she waited for Bucky to return.

“10ish only for a couple of hours though” Peter confirmed.

“School night” Steve murmured and Peter nodded.

Bucky was back purse in hand and standing by the chair Jane was now sitting in. Thanking him she took it from his hand and opened it removing a small circular tin from its depths.

“Back to your knees Buck” Jane didn’t even look at him while he obeyed “close your eyes Peter and put your hands by your sides, Steve beside Buck and on your knees” Jane stood between them and ordered “watch.”

Alone on the couch Peter tried not to fidget as he sensed Jane approached. She climbed onto the couch and straddled his thighs “Open your mouth just a little and keep still.”

Jane took the lid off the tin and then smeared some of the contents on to Peter’s lower lip “Keep that tongue still you’re not to taste” her tone was a little sharp and when he obeyed she put some on his upper lip as well.

“What do your senses tell you?” She asked.

“Slick citrus can I…” Jane interrupted him.

“Don’t just concentrate on the scent relax and obey that’s all you have to do” Jane’s lips were only inches from Peter’s realizing this she pulled back quickly.

Steve shifted on his knees and glanced at Bucky who hadn’t stopped watching the pair on the couch.

Jane had long since dropped the tin as she continued to watch Peter’s face closely “Good boy” she said her thumb swiping across his lower lip and she pushed it into his mouth and ordered “suck.”

Relaxed as he was Peter gasped when the lemon citrus burst over his tongue as he sucked automatically, without thought “Such a good boy” Jane praised her other hand stroked through his hair “such a good good boy.”

She slowly pulled her thumb out of his mouth and pressed it down on his bottom lip “Pretty mouth” she removed her thumb and climbed off his lap.

“Open your eyes Peter” she spoke quietly.

Peter blinked and the tip of his tongue touched his lips “That was a buzz.”

Jane looked troubled “How do you feel?”

“Free alive” he rubbed his hands together thoughtfully “yours.”

His reaction to so little surprised Jane though she didn’t show it in anyway “You might earn that eventually” she promised.

“So that happened” Bucky said after Peter left for his patrol.

“It did” Jane was sitting in his lap snuggled against his chest “and I’ve been reminded that everything can be sexual in the right circumstances.”

“He didn’t really push it” Steve joined the conversation.

“There’s still time” she closed her eyes.

“No and stop” Bucky said.

“Your meaning?” Jane asked.

“If you’re truly uncomfortable with Peter” Bucky replied.

She came back with “I’m not that uncomfortable and Peter needs someone to take him in hand and I can control myself.”

“Never felt otherwise” Bucky soothed and glanced at Steve who was silently watching them.

“We just want you to be happy and stress free” Steve took over from Bucky.

“I am and no one is ever totally stress free” Jane stretched sat up and reached for Steve “carry me to bed.” Which he did Bucky following behind them.


	8. Two Little Ducks

Bucky held the baby like she was made of bone china, Stephanie Jaimes Falsworth gazed back up at him unblinking “She’s perfect Steve.”

Stephanie yawned and closed her eyes falling asleep quietly as the very young are prone to do “Losing your touch with ladies Buck” Steve teased enjoying Bucky’s happiness. 

“In your dreams, sweetie is just laid back and relaxed” he looked down “aren’t you Steph?” Stephanie smacked her lips but didn’t open her eyes.

Calvin Falsworth walked over to them smiling happily “Steph being a good girl?”

“No trouble at all” Steve returned his smile “Buck’s bored her to sleep.”

“I’m sure it was unintentional” Calvin replied with humour.

“Come on Steph we know when we’re not appreciated” Bucky’s lips quirked “see you later suckers” and he walked off cooing at the baby.

“Thank you for asking us to be Stephanie’s god father’s Cal” Steve said sincerely.

“Grandpa said you were the best of men and I think you both understand what being a god parent really means” Calvin replied.

“I can’t promise we’ll look after her religious needs” Steve’s face was flushed from the compliment “not when we’ve fallen out with god.”

“Some of the best christians I know haven’t set foot in a church, never mind believe” Calvin told him. 

Steve thought for a moment “Religion has been used to cover many faults and prejudices its true making faith more difficult” he agreed.

Cuddles gazed transfixed at his claws, which were covered in silver nail polish. Jane stopped in her tracks to stare, the dragon didn’t acknowledge her as he was too engrossed by the shiny.

“Peter” Jane muttered.

“On patrol” Tony answered appearing in her lab.

“You approved that?” she gestured at Cuddles.

“Nop but it kinda suits him” Tony replied.

“Well at least he doesn’t seem to mind” Jane sighed.

“Bruce and I are ordering take out are you in?” Tony asked.

“Sure I’ll just finish up and join you” Jane smiled tiredly she had been working almost none stop since Steve and Bucky had left for England.

The pasta in its creamy sauce warmed her from the inside out. Jane felt quite content sitting with Tony and Bruce, happy to know that in a few more hours her boys would be back with her.

“I’m surprised you didn’t go with them” Tony said between bites.

“I don’t like intruding on their shared past” Jane sipped her wine.

Tony made a face “There all past.”

“Present and future” Jane smiled “is more important to me.”

“The past makes us what we are” Bruce entered the conversation.

“Yes and I’m not suggesting that they forget the past just that they shouldn’t let it hold them back from living in the now” Jane took another sip of her wine.

Peter bounced into the room still in costume “Anything left for me?”

“Help yourself kid there’s more than enough to go round” Tony grinned as the top of the costume fell away revealing Peter’s happy face.

“How’d it go tonight?” Tony asked.

“Two muggings and a car jack pretty quiet actually” Peter crunched on a bread stick “thank god it’s Saturday tomorrow” Peter paused “today?”

“Plans?” Tony asked.

“Gentleman of leisure” more food disappeared into Peter’s mouth.

“Homework completed?” Jane chimed in.

“Up to date and done” Peter grinned “think I’ll have a lie in and be a teenager” he picked up a carton and fork “I’m off to have a shower see you later” and he was gone.

“Think I’ll turn in as well” Bruce got up and stretched then he too was gone.

“Gee was it something I said?” Tony joked.

“No but you could stand a bath” Jane said with a straight face.

“Hey, I’m fragrant as a rose isn’t that right Jarvis?” Tony pouted.

“Indeed sir but even the loveliest of flowers needs fresh water” Jarvis replied.

“Critic’s everywhere” lamented Tony.

Jane looked at her watch it was after three “I’m leaving you to the tender mercies of Jarvis as well.”

“Here I sit broken hearted paid a penny and only…” Tony exclaimed.

“Goodnight Tony” Jane said loudly and left.


	9. Playdate

“Jane” Peter called as he entered the apartment.

“In here” her voice came from the bedroom.

He trotted into the room to find Jane sitting at her dressing table, wearing one of Bucky’s tee’s as a night shirt, brush in hand.

He went over to her “Can I?” He asked smiling Jane handed him the brush.

Steadily he brushed her hair and Jane sighed with pleasure “Are you staying?”

“Do you think I would miss having you to myself?” He ran a hand through her silky hair and then continued brushing.

“Greedy boy” she murmured.

“Seventeen next week” Peter’s comment dropped into the comfortable silence.

“Still a baby” Jane countered.

“A legal baby” he whispered close to her ear “I want to learn to crawl.”

A shiver ran through Jane’s whole body “Keep pushing and you might strain yourself” she gently warned.

He put the brush down and placed his hands on her shoulders “The only strain I’m under is you not taking me seriously.”

“I’m beautifully serious in my feelings about you” Jane stood up and Peter’s hands fell away.

She turned to face him “Take your tee shirt off” she ordered in a low voice.

As the piece of clothing hit the floor Jane removed a long strip of soft pliable leather from a side draw in the dressing table.

“Objections to being tied up?” She asked seriously.

“None” Peter blushed it spread from his face, down his neck and to his shoulders and chest.

“Turn around” when he did she went on “good boy cross your wrists” with practiced ease she bound him, not to tight and not to loose, with a enough give to be pleasantly uncomfortable.

Jane turned him to face her once again before leading him over to the bed. Drew back the sheet and sat him on the edge of it, looking down on him her eyes took on a glint.

“I’m not your mother or your aunt and never will be” hand in his hair she pulled his head back “do you understand?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t ask that of you” Peter promised.

“There are plenty out there who would gladly let you call them Mom and fuck you” she let her nails dig in “I’m not one of them and never will be.”

Peter closed his eyes briefly “I don’t see you as a parental figure.”

She lifted his legs onto the bed and pulled the sheet over him, Jane got in on the other side pulling and positioning Peter as she wanted him. At last Jane was happy, Peter’s head rested on her clothed chest while one of his legs was thrown over and between hers.

“Please” Peter’s cock hardened against her thigh.

“Sleep Peter, they’ll soon be back” Jane whispered softly “concentrate on my voice. To obey is to be good and when you obey enough to satisfy the one you need, you to shall be satisfied in return. Some things must be earned while others are freely given…” 

The words turned into sounds of comfort and Peter drifted falling deeper until sleep took everything away and he was at peace.


	10. Travellers Return

They arrived home later than they would have liked, with flight delays and fans at the airport they didn’t reach Stark Tower until almost nine o’clock in the morning.

Both just wanted to see Jane and feel safe in her presence once again. Silently and impatiently they waited for the lift to reach there floor. As they set foot in the apartment both visibly relaxed even though it appeared to be empty. Bucky pushed the bedroom door open and paused to stare, both Jane and Peter were fast asleep.

“Stevie take a look at this” Bucky whispered quietly.

The sight that met Steve’s eye’s made a warm flush drenched his body. The sheet was hanging off the bed, Jane was spooning Peter head resting on his shoulder and hand resting on his hip.

Peter briefs were riding low on his hips and Jane’s tee shirt was pushed up revealing her smooth slim thighs.

“Fuck in or fuck off but close the door” Peter grumbled sleepily.

“That boy is developing quite a mouth on him” Bucky led their way into the bedroom.

Steve smiled “Jane taking good care of you Peter?”

Peter made a sound of contentment wriggled then yelped as a stinging pain ran through his shoulders and arms.

“Fuck” Peter gasped and went still.

Jane blinked her eyes open and sat up seeing Steve and Bucky she briefly smiled and then turned her attention to Peter. Easing him carefully into a sitting position despite his complaints.

“Hush” she scolded “let me take care of you.”

Jane examined the leather strip the knot had tightened overnight and the leather was now biting into the skin of Peter’s wrists.

“Knife” out of nowhere Bucky produced one and handed it to Jane and she cut Peter free.

He brought his hands in front of himself trying to silence his expressions of pain. But Peter wasn’t fooling anyone, Jane frowned and looked thoughtful.

“Steve take a shower with Peter work on his shoulders and anywhere else that’s painful” Jane wondered if Steve would obey this order and was pleasantly surprised when he did.

“Hey I can walk” Peter complained as Steve scooped him up from the bed.

“But you don’t have to” Steve told him as he carried him into the bathroom.

Bucky sat on the bed beside Jane “Missed me beautiful?” He teased.

“So much” Jane sat on his lap and allowed Bucky to hold her close.

“That boy won’t be happy until he’s royally fucked” Bucky commented.

“Which one?” Jane asked mischievously.

Bucky snorted “Both but I was talking about Peter.”

“He’s seventeen next week” Jane said frankly. 

“Is that so? Are you going to thwart his expectations?’ Bucky replied with dry humour in his tone.

“That rather depends on what those expectation are” Jane kissed Bucky’s mouth exploring it gently.

“I want to hurt you” Jane whispered.

Bucky shivered “That’s nice” he managed to say with only the slightest of tremors in his voice.

“I can be very nice to you Buck I can be so nice you’ll beg for mercy and cry when it’s granted” Jane promised.

Bucky’s breath was rapid and uneven “Are you wearing it? Are you my good boy?” Jane demanded.

“Yes,yes” Bucky gasped.

Jane climbed off his lap and the bed “Remove your shirt, socks and shoes go into living room and kneel, hands on knees, eyes closed and wait” when Bucky didn’t move she continued “make me ask again and I won’t touch you for the next twenty four hours.”

Jane was alone in the room when a pink but happier Peter was carried out of the bathroom in a large blue fluffy towel and set down next to her on the bed. Steve had a towel fastened around his waist and looked equally pink.

“White tee shirts and panties for you Steve and briefs for Peter” and before leaving them added “then join me in the living room.”

“Where’s Bucky?” Peter asked pulling the tee shirt over his head.

“Safe” Steve replied “being good.”

Both dressed Steve lead them into the living room, where Bucky knelt silent and good, still and calm. Peter wanted to be so good and pleasing to Jane. Just looking at the other man made him yearn for her words of approval and care.

“How are you feeling Peter?” Jane came out of the spare bedroom gesturing for them to sit with her.

“I’m fine Steve made sure of it” his gaze went back to Bucky briefly.

“We were good” Steve said quietly “did we pass your test?”

“It wasn’t a test” Jane objected.

“Test?” Peter looked mildly confused.

“Control” Steve muttered.

“I…” Peter stuttered blushing.

“We did nothing about it” Steve cut him off “it was a lesson in control and service subbing.”

“Have it your own way Steve” Jane closed the subject.

“Any plans for your birthday?” She asked Peter.

Peter shrugged “Tony wants to throw a party for it.”

“Sounds like fun” Jane said.

“Yeah I guess” Peter tried to smile.

“If you don’t fancy it suggest something else” Jane said “Tony wants you to enjoy yourself.”

“It’s not that” Peter didn’t meet Jane’s eyes “it’s just that it’s my first birthday without Aunt May.”

“Peter” Jane stopped “May would want you to enjoy every single moment of your life.”

“That’s not possible” Peter returned.

“But it’s a worthy aim” Steve told him.

“Steve go and get your collars” Jane requested in a soft tone and Steve obeyed.

“Is Bucky okay?” Peter couldn’t help asking.

Jane sighed “Steve still struggles with trust sometimes, Bucky not so much” since she hadn’t really answered his question Jane added “Bucky are you okay?”

“Quit worrying Peter and trust Jane” Bucky’s lips barely moved as he spoke.

“Limits, consent and trust matter in all relationships without them many other emotions simply won’t thrive” Jane told him.

Peter thought for a few moments but only said “Steve’s taking a long time.”

“No he isn’t” Peter followed Jane’s gaze to where Steve stood patiently waiting just out of his eye line.

“Come here precious” Steve swiftly knelt in front of Jane offering her the collars.

“So powerful in his obedience and majestic in his form” Jane took the collars from Steve’s large strong hands and proceeded to buckle one around his neck “a hurricane contained by a strip of leather.”

She stood up leaving Steve on his knees “Open your pretty eyes Bucky” Jane was before him when he did “how much do you need it?” Finger tips brushed his cheek.

“Air to my lungs” Bucky refused to hold back the emotions in his voice.

Jane didn’t reply she just carefully buckled the heavy brown collar around his pale throat and stepped back to admire him.

“Will I get one of those” Peter asked.

“That’s far in the future first you have to stay the course and you haven’t even come to the first hurdle yet” Jane came back to sit on the couch beside Peter.

“Seeing my boys kneel gives me life” Jane leant back and looked at Peter “how do they make you feel?”

“They make me want” Peter was blushing again.

“Them or to be them?” Jane questioned.

“Both” Peter bit his lip “I want to touch and I want to kneel.”

“After we’ve eaten I want you to spend the afternoon with Tony or go out and take some time to think.” 

“About what?” Peter asked.

“Anything and everything” Jane smiled.


	11. Mixing Messages

Jane looked out of the window and Bucky moved to her side. She reached over to touch his collar finger tips running along the edge of it. Neither spoke enjoying the quiet together.

A quiet that was broken when Steve commented “He’s going to notice if you keep sending him away.”

“I didn’t send him to the North Pole, I merely asked him to spend the afternoon thinking” Jane retorted “he’ll be back tonight before his patrol.”

Turning from the window she touched Bucky’s cheek and brushed her lips against his in a tender kiss “Is it a crime that I would want you both to myself for a while? You were gone for forty eight hours and I missed you both so very much.” 

Steve blushed “We’ve been away before.”

“Working and protecting this world, this trip was neither and I am selfish enough to note it and feel neglected” Jane bit her lip “it’s a failing a bad one.”

“How can we atone?” Bucky asked.

“Bring me my cuff and the crop” she smiled “my dutiful boy.”

“Take your tee shirt off Steve and the panties I want you in all your naked glory” Jane watched him obey then removed her own clothes.

Jane cupped her breasts in her hands “Crawl to me.”

Steve dropped to his knees and obeyed, only stopping when he was right in front of her. Knelt at Jane’s feet he gazed up at her adoringly.

Respectfully Bucky offered Jane the crop and she took it without a word. Then held her wrist out for him to fasten her cuff on and he did taking an obvious pleasure in it.

“Jeans and underwear off Buck I want to see that pretty cock plug in your pretty cock” she nodded in approval when he was indeed wearing it “on your knees beside Steve” she ordered walking away from the window, leaving them with an unrestricted view of the bright sky outside.

Jane’s gaze fell on their muscular backs presented to her without fear and in pure obedience. Steve’s smooth and unblemished, Bucky’s smooth until you came to the arm where the flesh was knotted and the scars covered his shoulder. Where nature had been forced to accept science and torture, Jane’s fingers twitched and she clutched the crop tighter.

“Steve can you pick Bucky up and take him over to the couch so he can brace himself against it.”

Steve was all smooth action and power as he carried Bucky as if he were something precious and too good for him to touch. Placed as Jane request he looked to her for more orders, his cock already erect. Bucky’s head rested against the cushioned surface of the couch his eyes closed and his face stripped of emotion.

Jane moved towards them flicking the crop as if testing it “I want you to count Steve.”

The first strike made Bucky flinch and bite his lips he heard Steve say “One.”

The second and third warmed his stinging flesh as Steve’s voice soothed his aching soul. Five and six sent bolts of pleasure through him and he was disappointed when seven and eight didn’t land.

Bucky was caught off guard when a tongue swiped the bruising red flesh of his ass. As Steve licked and nipped at the risen welts, his large hands holding onto Bucky’s hips. Safety in one man, he relaxed almost forgetting about Jane until she spoke.

“Kiss him where it matters Steve” her tone was temptation her order laced with desire.

Slowly Steve pulled apart his ass cheeks, licking and tonguing between them working his way down to his target. Bucky’s hole clenched at the first touch of his tongue and then relaxed as he was lapped gently. Lips pressed against him as Steve worked his tongue into him, slowly fucking the hole while his fingers added more bruises this time to Bucky’s hips.

Bucky groaned which only encouraged Steve in his efforts, lost to Steve’s mouth and tongue jerked in his grasp.

“Enough” Steve sprang back at the order breathing harshly “put this in him” Jane handed Steve a lubed up butt plug, he obeyed and Bucky whined softly.

“Go brush your teeth I want to kiss that mouth” Jane ordered.

Alone with Bucky she pulled him backwards by the hair and kissed him violently teeth clashing mouth biting. They battled for a handful of seconds before she let him go.

“Sit on the couch, arms stretched along its back, thighs spread and eyes open” Jane took a deep breath and watched him.

As the fabric of the couch touched Bucky’s ass hot pain shot through him but all he did was let out a small grunt. What affected him more was the pressure sitting put on the plug, the rubbing sensation when he made the slightest movement and how full and stretched he felt. 

“Plugged at both ends suits you Bucky now all we need is to fill that mouth of yours” Jane teased one of his nipples ending with a sharp flick.

“Clench” she ordered and he did moaning softly “good boy, relax pretty.”

Jane ran a fingertip up his hard cock and pressed gently against the cock plug watching his face intently. 

“Jane” she turned from Bucky to see Steve looking hopefully at her.

“What did he taste like” she asked enjoying the view.

“Savoury the spice of life” Steve said with a straight face.

“Fuck you” Bucky replied though there was humour in his tone.

Jane wrapped her arms around Steve crushing her breasts against his hard flat chest. He lowered his head and she covered his mouth with her own. Forcing her tongue deep tasting mint and Steve a unique combination.

Jane encircled her fingers around his slippery cock and squeezed “I’ve got somewhere welcoming and warm for this but you have to earn it” she whispered into his ear.

“Anything please” Steve panted while her fingers continued to tease him without mercy. 

“I like it when you beg” her nails dug into his sensitive cock.

“Please I’ll crawl, lie at your feet, anything for you” and in that moment he meant it.

“You’ll crawl anyway” Jane tugged playfully at his cock but there was a thoughtful look in her eyes.

“Follow me” Steve fell to his knees and crawled behind her.

Jane made herself comfortable in the arm chair Steve knelt before her “Closer” she ordered and he shuffled nearer to her.

Delicately Jane offered him one of her feet and ordered “Kiss it.”

Reverently Steve took hold of her ankle and foot lower his head and kissed her toes as they wriggled against his lips. He peppered her foot with small soft kisses interspaced with gentle nips.

For a short while Jane enjoyed the sight and sensation of Steve showing his love and devotion to her. Then she slid her other foot up his strong muscular thigh and let it drift so that it was pressing against his erection. Steve groaned rubbing himself against it continuing to worship her foot.

It was into this scene that the door opened and a voice rang out “Jane.”

Three heads turned in its direction where Peter stood open mouthed struck dumb by the sight before him. 

“Eyes on me Steve” Jane snapped automatically, which he also automatically obeyed.

It was Bucky who addressed Peter first throwing his words back at him from earlier “Fuck in or fuck off but close the door” Peter closed the door.

Jane removed herself from Steve and stood up “Not a word” she shot at Peter “go kneel beside the couch with Bucky” she told Steve.

Pointing at the chair and looking at Peter, Jane ordered “Sit and don’t move from it until I tell you to.”

Silently Peter did as he was told still slightly in shock by what he had interrupted. Jane went over to Steve and Bucky looking them over for signs of distress finding none she nodded to herself.

“On your knees Buck hands behind your back thighs spread” relying on him to obey she turned to Steve “on your feet and feed my pretty boy your magnificent cock Steve.”

Both moved quickly into position, one hand in Bucky’s hair and one on his own cock Steve slowly guided himself into Bucky’s wet welcoming mouth.

Jane approached Peter “Is this what you wanted to see?” She accused.

“Yes, no I didn’t realize…” words tumbled from his mouth.

“It didn’t occur to you that I needed to reclaim them, since they’d been away from me?” There was ire in Jane’s tone “Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not telling lies” Peter flung back “unthinking, stupid but not a liar.”

“I ask simple things of you Peter very simple” Jane picked up the crop from where she had dropped it earlier “to be still, to be silent, to spend an afternoon thinking and you either won’t or can’t” she turned away from him breathing deeply and approached Steve and Bucky again.

She knelt behind Bucky bringing the crop up and against his throat steadily she pulled him back with it. Steve’s cock slipped from his mouth he swallowed against the crop, but said nothing.

“Finish” she ordered looking at Steve, three rough pulls later and he came over Bucky’s face, throat, collar and the crop.

“Obedient, dutiful boy” Jane smiled at Steve he lowered his eyes and blushed.

“Will you bring me my dressing gown?” She asked softly, Steve nodded and obeyed.

Jane dropped the crop and whispered into Bucky’s ear “Last requests?”

“We who are about to die salute you” he muttered back.

“It is only a small death” she replied just as quietly.

“As Steve might say please anything” Bucky returned.

Jane sat back tiredly as Steve returned with her dressing gown as requested “Thank you” she gifted him another smile as she stood up and put it on.

“On all fours Buck” Jane carefully removed the butt plug from him as he moaned softly.

“Steve finger my good boy and bring him off” Jane walked over to Peter who was bright red and breathing erratically, a dark damp patch on the crotch.

“You are too young for this” she hissed.

Peter forced his eyes from Steve and Bucky “I’m not” he replied.

“Be quiet” she bit out “next week you’ll be seventeen and technically legal.”

Peter nodded his head “The powers that be were thinking along the lines of seventeen year olds fucking each other, not having group sex with two pensioners and a woman with so many kinks that there’s a chance some of them might be illegal.”

There was a yelp and a lush groan as Bucky came helplessly under Steve’s constant stimulation. Both Peter and Jane watched as streams of cum splashed his thighs and chest.

“Go clean up, take care of each other and return to me” Jane told them.

Alone with Peter she went on “For a clever boy you have no common sense and little foresight.”

Close to tears Peter couldn’t look at Jane as he tried to keep himself under control. Jane had no such trouble looking at him, she took in his physical and emotional state.

“You are very young Peter if this isn’t for you say so, there is no shame in realizing you don’t want this life style” when he didn’t reply she added “you can answer this question.”

“I want to be yours” his voice was hoarse.

There was silence for a few moments “Do you need to be mine?” 

Peter looked at her and she nodded consent “Yes I need you Jane.”

More silence then “I should really let you go but who would you end up with” she was talking more to herself than to him.

Steve and Bucky came back into the living room after a lick and a promise of a clean-up, both were wearing dressing gowns. They sat down on the couch Bucky smirking and Steve wearing a bland expression.

Jane didn’t acknowledge them and continued speaking to Peter “Listen and pay close attention this is your last chance to prove to me that you deserve what you want. For a whole month you’re not to approach me or come to the apartment, you will concentrate on school, patrolling and whatever Tony has lined up for you. During this time I want you to think about me” she pointed at Steve and Bucky “think about us and what you really want and are willing to do to get it, comments questions ask them now.”

“Do I have to keep away from Steve and Bucky as well?” Peter asked quietly.

“That is up to them and not me” Jane replied.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other but it was Steve that spoke up “It doesn’t apply to us we’ll see you in the gym tomorrow.”

“I’ll contact you when the month is up and now I would like you to leave the apartment” Jane ordered.

As the door closed behind Peter, Jane muttered under her breath “If I have to I’ll send him to Gotham.”

“Why Gotham?” Bucky asked curiously.

“She welcomes little fishes in with gently smiling jaws” was the unhelpful reply he received.


	12. Supa Dopa File In

Tony glanced at Peter who was being usually quiet “Girl trouble?” He guessed.

Peter went still for a moment “No, what makes you think that?”

“Then why so glum?” Tony asked ignoring his question “you being bullied at school?”

Peter shrugged his shoulders “Schools school.”

“Very deep, now answer the question” Tony had stopped working.

“Nothing out of the usual I keep my head down” Peter didn’t look at Tony.

“I’ll make another donation to Midtown High and have a quiet word with the Principal” Tony said.

“No!” panic stood out in Peter’s voice at thought of Tony’s meddling “its fine I’m fine.”

“Mm” Tony’s full attention was on Peter now “have you thought anymore about your birthday next week?”

“Yes” Peter met Tony’s eyes and looked away again.

“Out with it” Tony grinned “strippers and a jar of honey to lick off them!”

“Good god no” Peter blushed bright red.

“So what is it?” Tony

“I’d like a gap year” Peter fidgeted under Tony’s gaze.

“Wouldn’t you be doing that anyway?” Tony asked after a moment.

“I was going to apply for scholarships straight away” Peter mumbled.

“Leave the scholarships for those who really need them” Tony signed “I’m covering your educational expenses.”

Before Peter could object Tony added “I promised May that I would” and that ended all of Peter’s arguments.

“So a gap year it seems a really cheap present” Tony commented “but if it’s what you want.”

“It is” Peter told him “and free time isn’t cheap.”

“Anyway I haven’t fully decided where and what to do on it yet” Peter smiled “I’m going to get a part time job and star saving for it.”

Tony gave him a look “Travel, living expenses and my influence” he grinned “something money can’t buy I might add, are my gift to you. The only thing you’re responsible for is spending money.”

Later Peter was doing as he’d told Tony and looking for a job, he scrolled through the brightly lit screen looking for something that appealed to him. Nothing was catching his eye, everything seemed to either have far to short hours or far too long hours. He supposed two short hour jobs were doable. Then a certain job caught his eye Supa Dopa Detective Services were looking for a part time office junior Mon – Fri 4.00 – 6.00.

Plus there office was located in Stark Tower, quickly he printed out all the jobs information grabbed his jacket and headed for the lift “Seventeenth floor please Jarvis.”

“Right away sir” Jarvis replied as Peter read and re-read the job specifications.

As he folded the paper and put it in his pocket, he left the lift. The receptionist looked up and smiled enquiringly at him.

She asked “Can I help you?”

“Ah” Peter looked around nervously “I’m looking for Supa Dopa Detective Services.”

“Down the corridor second on the left” before he could leave she went on “if you would sign the visitor’s book, date, time and business.”

Peter quickly did as she asked and headed down the corridor, the door to Supa Dopa was slightly ajar and as he approached it he heard “I should have kicked good old Dad in the nuts when I had the chance” the exasperated voice was female.

Peter pushed the door open wider “Who are you?” That same voice addressed him.

“Office Junior?” Peter offered stepping into a very untidy office.

The woman was maybe in her early forties and looked harassed “That’s an unusual name” she snapped.

“Peter, Peter Parker” Peter blurted out.

“You want to be an office junior?” She looked him up and down “Come with me.”

She lead him into another room “This is the old sods archive” for a very large room it was crammed with hundreds maybe thousands of paper files, lying on a table, piled on the floor, stuffed on shelves, littering any space and conquering and defeating the room totally.

The room might have passed for a modern work of art if it hadn’t been so disheartening to look at “You still want the job?” She asked.

“How much?” Peter returned.

She grinned “$20 per hour and all the coffee and donuts you can eat.”

“Yes I’m interested” Peter eyed the room.

“Do you have any office experience at all?” She asked.

“No but I’m a hard worker” Peter hurried in reply.

“It’s hardly rocket science files in alpha order, each file in date order and the room looking tidy if possible.” 

“I can do that” Peter confirmed.

“I’m sure they multiply overnight” she muttered “you know about data protection and confidentiality I suppose.”

Peter nodded “I can keep my mouth shut.”

She looked doubtful at that comment and Peter tried to look confident and adult “See that you do” she paused “if you finish this lot” she gestured to the room “I’ll pick out the ones that need to be scanned onto the new system when I have it up and running and that should continue to keep you busy.”

Peter nodded not sure what to say “Cash in hand, two good references and the job’s yours” she finished.

Peter grinned “Good I’ll get them to you by..”

She finished his sentence for him “The end of the week for a start the following Monday.”

“Sure right” Peter agreed happily.

“And it’s Molly Whitfield” she held out her hand “welcome to the sinking ship.” 

Leaving his new boss to work in peace Peter went to find and tell Tony that he had managed to get a job. Tony was in his lab and was grinning from ear to ear by the time Peter finished speaking.

“Supa Dopa” Tony smiled “you’re going to be a private dick.” 

“It’s just filing really” Peter explained.

“I can see it now” Tony continued to amuse himself “working your way up from the bottom becoming cynical and disillusioned, drowning your sorrows in vice and whiskey.”

“More like drowning in files” Peter replied.

Tony was more pleased with his own imaginings “Until a dangerous blonde crosses your path and offers you thirteen pieces of silver to find the lost map of Ingabar.”

“Anything you say Tony” Peter gave in “I need two references.”

“Look no further I’ll be glad to aid your slow whiskey fuelled decline” Tony grinned “ask Steve I’m sure he gives great references.”

“Wont that look odd?” Peter asked.

“Odd? A captain of industry and a decorated war veteran?” Tony tutted disapprovingly.

“Okay thanks Tony” he grinned.

When Peter left him alone Tony asked “Jarvis get me everything available on Supa Dopa.”

“Working on it sir” Jarvis replied smoothly.

Steve looked up from his sketch pad “Peter” he greeted with a smile.

“Ah Steve” Peter blushed as memory assaulted him for a moment “I’ve got a part time job” he blurted out.

“That’s great” Steve praised “what type?”

“Office junior it fits in with my schedule and everything. I was hoping you’d give me a reference” Peter rushed out.

“I’d be happy to” Steve promised “tell me a little bit more about it.”

Peter paused “It’s mostly filing and tidying, but hours are pretty good and so is the pay.”

“And you’re sure it’ll not impact on your patrolling and school work?” Steve asked.

“Yes” Peter said firmly.

“What’s the name of the company?” Steve asked.

Peter winced “Supa Dopa Detective Services” it hung there.

Steve blinked “Are you sure it’s on the up and up?”

“It appears to be” Peter said.

“Mm” Steve thought for a moment “I’ll have your reference ready for you tomorrow.”

“Thanks Steve you don’t know what this means to me” Peter gushed happily.

Tony read through the file Jarvis had put together on Supa Dupa Detective Services, it turned out it was an old family firm that was into its sixth generation of Whitfield’s at the helm. It had a good reputation and Molly Whitfield had just taken over after her father died of a heart attack at the ripe old age of eighty nine while chasing after a thug who had tried to mug him.

The woman herself had been overseas for the last ten years or so. In charge of the British branch of the firm and she had been very successful dealing with sensitive cases and gaining a very good reputation for herself.

“I think it’s about time I introduced myself to Miss Whitfield” Tony said to Jarvis.

It was then that Steve walked into the lab without warning “What do you know about Supa Dopa Detective Services?” He asked without preamble.

“It’s an old family firm” Tony shrugged “I’ll email you the file.”

Steve pursed his lips “What brought this on?”

“The job?” Steve nodded “he wants to save money for his gap year.”

“Gap year?” Steve repeated with a puzzled frown.

It was Jane’s voice that answered him as she entered the lab “Kids these days sometimes take a year off between high school and university to gain experience that will hopefully give them an edge when applying for the courses they want or sometimes it’s simply that they need to make money to pay for their education.”

“I thought” Steve gestured to Tony.

“I am” Tony cut in “it’s his birthday present, he’s just has to provide spending money.”

“What’s going on?” Jane enquired. 

“My baby boy has got his first job” Tony wiped an imaginary tear aside.

“Very mature of him” Jane approved.

“Don’t say that” Tony said “I’m expecting many mistakes and much entertainment from him.”

Steve gave him a pained look “Let’s just hope he still wants to attend university after this” he paused “gap year.”

“Sir, Miss Whitfield is waiting for you in the living area” Jarvis intoned.

“Tell her I’m on my way” Tony replied.

“Supa Dopa?” Steve asked.

“Yep, come on” Tony led their way out of the lab.

Entering the room Tony grinned “To what do I owe this pleasure Miss Whitfield?”

“Mr Stark you didn’t think I wouldn’t look into a new employees background” she replied a little amused.

“Detective Whitfield nothing would surprise me less” Tony responded lightly.

Tired of waiting for Tony to introduce them Steve spoke “It’s nice to meet you Miss Whitfield I’m Steve Rogers and this is Jane Foster.”

“Molly Whitfield at your service” she smiled “Peter’s new boss” she then returned her attention to Tony “Mr Stark I run a confidential service and I’d prefer you to keep your nose out of it.”

“I’m Tony” he grinned brightly “so Peter?”

“The only danger he’ll be in is death by boredom or paper cuts” Molly stated.

“Paper” Tony repeated in disbelief.

“Yes paper Mr Stark A4, typed and dusty.”

“But that’s archaic” Tony exclaimed. 

“Maybe but at the moment it is supplying work for Peter” Molly sighed “just keep your nose away from my clients or I’ll see you in court.”

“I’m not interested in your clients, you on the other hand” Tony grinned.

“Mr Stark I do not return your interest on any level” Molly turned to the other two in the room “Captain Rogers, Miss Foster it was a pleasure to meet you both” and strolled out of the living area and into the lift and was gone.


	13. Mission Accomplished

Jane kissed Steve’s ear sucking the lobe into her mouth before nipping it “You worry too much” she breathed softly “let him spread his wings.”

“I know Buck can look after himself” Steve squeezed her gently “well mostly.”

Jane pressed him against the wall working a leg between his thighs “Let me take your mind off him” her thigh pushed against his erection.

Steve moaned “Mission accomplished.”

A small giggle escaped Jane “I haven’t even started yet” her mouth covered his, there kiss became long and involved as Jane squirmed against Steve’s hard body.

When she stepped away from Steve his lips were red and swollen, it suited him in Jane’s opinion. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and led him into the bedroom.

“I’m going to tie your hands behind your back” she told him.

“Yes” Steve murmured in acquiesce.

“Then you’re going to kneel for me” Jane smiled showing her teeth “and then I’m going to make you cum.”

“Please” Steve said fervently.

As Jane tied his hands she said “My Icarus bound.”

“Scorch me” Steve begged and he dropped to his knees.

“Pretty words beautiful gesture” she praised.

Nimble fingers unbuttoned Steve’s shirt pushing the cloth aside exposing his smooth hairless chest. Just as quickly she unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out enjoying the way he moaned softly in appreciation at her touch. She walked around him examining his pose and state of undress to make sure it was all to her satisfaction.

Standing back in front of him she ordered “Close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you otherwise.’

Steve obeyed without saying a word and Jane nodded to herself “My good boy.”

Jane left Steve kneeling by himself for a few moments as she removed an item from the bedside cabinet “I’m not going to hurt you in fact I’m going to be so gentle you’ll want to scream.”

Something soft brushed against Steve’s cheek and then danced down his nose making it twitch. A small laugh escaped from Jane who did it again and got the same reaction. The ticklish sensation ran down his neck and brushed one shoulder, Steve breathed in and forced himself to relax. The sensation continued along his collar bone and to his other shoulder.

“How does that feel?” Jane asked.

“Tickles” Steve whispered “not enough.” 

Jane smirked and ran the tickler around and over a nipple “You were saying?” She asked when Steve let out a whimper.

Steve didn’t get the chance to reply as she pinched and twisted his nipple without warning and he cried out.

“I lied about hurting you” the ticklish sensation was transferred to his other nipple “getting you off is the only thing that matters.”

The tickler moved onto his stomach and concentrated on his navel for a while. Jane unfastened the button on his pants pushing them down to mid-thigh. Before the tickler travelled from one hip to the other and down one thigh.

Jane paused to take in how Steve looked which was gorgeous and needy. She flicked the tickler over his nipples again just to see the desperation on his face then leant forward and kissed him. Turning the tickler around in her hand she deliberately dragged its handle from the root of his cock to its tip. While swallowing every sound he made as the edge dug in.

Releasing Steve’s mouth Jane paused again just to look at him “You give me so much pleasure” she praised “that I want to return the compliment” the tickler barely brushed the tip of Steve’s cock and he moaned “what do you need?”

“I need to cum” he replied between deep breaths.

Jane smiled “Ask nicely” the tickler was moving again, thighs, hips and collar bone were all gently tortured.

Steve bit his lip “Please let me cum for your pleasure.”

“For our pleasure” Jane corrected “open your eyes.”

When Steve obeyed she smiled at him “Cum when you’re ready” she told him.

The tickler ran up and down his cock showing no mercy piling sensation on sensation until Steve couldn’t stand it any more and did as he was told.

Steve came too laying on the floor his hands free, a pillow under his head and duvet covering his fully clothed body. Then he realized Jane lay beside him, spooned up close and holding onto him. Steve closed his eyes again and let himself drift back to sleep, content for now just to be near her. 

They were still wrapped up in each other fast asleep on the bedroom carpet when Bucky returned from his solo mission. The sight made him smirk happily and he quietly left them there and went into the kitchen. Where he made sandwiches and put a fresh pot of coffee on. 

Steve was soon tempted out of the bedroom by the aroma of coffee and the realization that Bucky must be back. He grinned to see the other man acting so domesticated. Playfully he kissed him on the nose and smiled.

“I can think of better places for you to kiss” Bucky grouched and sipped his coffee.”

“So can I” Jane supported him “but first I have other appetites to satisfy” she picked up a sandwich and took a large bite.

Hand over his heart Bucky said dramatically “Spurned in favour of food, who’d have thought it!”

The rattle of the dragon flap announced the arrival of Cuddles. He followed his nose to the kitchen where he found his pack feeding without him and made a noise of disappointment. He looked longingly at the pile of sandwiches.

“You’re a carnivore” Bucky told him making short work of the sandwich in his hand.

If possible the dragon eyes became bigger, brighter and more pleading. Jane pulled a piece of lettuce from her sandwich and offered it to Cuddles. Who sniffed it and blew through his nostrils making a very rude sound.

“See I told you rabbit food not rabbit” Bucky told him.

Steve shook his head and opened the fridge removing a covered container “Over here trouble” he addressed Cuddles.

Happily perched on Steve’s broad shoulders the dragon waited as the lid was removed to reveal diced liver and whole kidneys. Cuddles licked his chops alpha Steve was a good provider.

Steve delicately fed Cuddles while taking sips of his coffee content to wait his turn to eat when Cuddles was full he took off and headed back to protect his hoard.

“A bigger case of cupboard love I’ve yet to see” Bucky commented.

Steve finished washing his hands before grabbing a sandwich and sinking his teeth into it and chewing. It was gone in three bites and he picked up another one and it too was gone just as quickly. When the third one went the same way, he slowed down and sipped some more coffee. Only then realizing that both Bucky and Jane were staring at him.

“I was hungry” Steve said a touch defensively.

Bucky turned to Jane “That must have been some work out you gave him.”

“Oh I just tickled his fancy” Jane smirked.

“That’s a new one” Bucky pretended to look puzzled “I’m not hip to the jive anymore” he said sadly.

“You’re hip enough for me” Jane teased “but you’re getting on so don’t break it.”

“Hey, I’m a perfect physical specimen of manhood and don’t you forget it” Bucky threw back a mocking glint in his eyes.

“I thought that was me” Steve pouted comically.

“You’re a demigod sent among us to cause erections in every single man” Bucky returned without blinking.

Jane smiled and a warm sensation washed through her “How can I love one and not the other?” She asked.

Bucky blushed and looked down as she addressed him “I love you Bucky so very much.”

Bucky moved slightly but didn’t speak he just listened as she addressed Steve “I love you Steve you’ll always be in my heart.”

She didn’t need to say the words but they appreciated them all the same.


	14. When I’m Calling You

Jane’s mobile sang at her and she picked it up “Hello” she said distractedly.

“Jane” a very male voice replied “a little bird tells me that you’re back in the game.”

“Did they?” She took a deep breath still not giving the caller her full attention.

“Jane you’re being evasive” the voice was a touch indignant now.

“You’re interrupting my” Jane paused “my lunch.”

“And who are you eating?” The reply was the teasing.

“B would be so disappointed Dick, he takes such pleasure in his polite good boy” Jane gently scolded.

A short silent followed and Jane waited “Your pardon, forgive me.”

Ah there was B’s training kicking in “Forgiven and to answer your question I’m not back in the game, I’m in a relationship.”

“Does B know?” Dick asked.

“I haven’t spoken to him in the last year but as you know doesn’t mean he isn’t aware of it,”

“So the Captain and his Sergeant” Dick seemed to be lost for words.

“Like yourself aren’t perfect but are forgiven and cherished” Jane replied.

“We miss you” Jane knew he meant B missed her.

“He has you, Alfred and his city” Jane smiled “he’s not lonely whatever image he chooses to display.”

“He likes you and what’s more he even admitted it” Dick’s voice held humour.

“I’m very likeable” Jane agreed “how are you fairing Dick?”

“I’m good” there was a slight pause “B makes me happy.”

Jane’s foot rest moved and then steadied itself again “So you’re not calling because you’re unhappy.”

“I’m actually out of commission” Dick admitted.

Jane went tense “Dick!”

“Broken ankle I landed badly” he told her begrudgingly “B’s acting like I’ve never been injured before.”

“Indulge him Richard” Jane ordered without thought.

“I am it’s just he’s….” Dick figuratively shrugged his shoulders.

“He’s looking after you the only way he knows how” Jane cut him off.

“Chicken soup, cookies and Alfred” Dick muttered.

“Cuddles, carrying and unspoken love” Jane added.

“Am I being a brat?” Dick asked tiredly.

“You’re being Dick and that’s all he wants” Jane was smiling again.

The voice changed “Dick needs a nap” she was told “I’ll speak to you later Jane.”

“Go tend your angel B” Jane’s smile held a certain fondness.

Bruce made a noise “I’ve taken most of his toys away so not such an angel at the moment” the call ended.

“Who was that” Bucky asked from across the room where he was cleaning his weapons.

“Dick Grayson a friend from Gotham, bored and injured” she replied.

Steve moved again and Jane removed her feet from his back “Get up” she told him.

He did stretching luxuriously “He sounds young” Steve commented.

“Twenty one doesn’t look it though” Jane replied holding out her plate to Steve who took it “kitchen and come back and cuddle me” she requested with a smile.

While Steve obeyed Bucky asked “Anything we should know about them.”

“There secrets aren’t mine to tell” she added seriously “but rest assured they are good guys.”

The next morning Tony was in their rooms personally delivering a blue coloured envelope to Jane, his curiosity not at all hidden.

“Whoever it is doesn’t realize which century there in” he complained without heat.

Recognising the handwriting on the envelope Jane said “Bruce can be delightfully traditional about certain things” though she actually credited Alfred’s influence this time around.

Jane borrowed a knife from Bucky and slit the envelope open removing a folded sheet of pale blue writing paper. She read it quickly and was smiling by the time she had finished it.

Tony looked over her shoulder and squawked “Bruce Wayne! You know Brucie darling of Gotham’s high society and I do mean high.”

“You better than most should know not to believe gossip and rumour Tony” Jane told him.

“He’s trying to poach you to work for his company” Tony’s eyes glinted “I’ll double your salary no triple it Brucie is not getting his thieving hands on you.”

Jane ignored Tony’s outburst and directed her comment to Steve and Bucky “We’ve been invited to a private dinner party and sleep over.”

“When?” Steve asked looking away from his breakfast.

“This Saturday 6.00 o’clock Bruce likes to make a whole evening of it” Jane replied.

“Dress or casual” Bucky then asked.

“Smart casual” Jane waited.

“Is he” Steve blushed “are they like us?” At Jane’s slight nod of confirmation he relaxed.

“That’s me out of here” Tony muttered and left quickly.

Ignoring Tony’s departure Bucky asked “Does that mean we can wear our collars at this do?”

“Yes and I want you to and I will wear your cuff” Jane replied.

“Who is he?” Steve asked.

“You’ll be meeting him soon so wait and see for yourself” Jane smiled but they both knew the subject was closed.

The dirt and dust clung to his skin and clothes. Now Peter knew why the wage was so good, he felt as if he’d been working down a coal mine and not in an office space. Who would believe files could be so filthy and thank god he didn’t have a dust allergy.

As he exited the archive Molly grinned “Will you be coming back?” She asked.

“Sure will those files aren’t going to beat me” Peter smiled back at her.

“That’s the spirit” the phone rang and she picked it up, Peter gestured he was going and Molly waved him goodbye.

Tony took one look at Peter and laughed out loud “You look like a chimney sweep” he gasped “straight out of Mary Poppins.”

“Gee thanks Tony let me give you a hug for luck” as Peter stepped forward Tony quickly stepped back.

Peter grinned “I can really feel the love” Tony dodged behind a sofa.

“Jarvis help” Tony demanded.

“How sir?” a calm voice answered him.

“I don’t know where is Steve?” Tony dodged Peter again.

“Out jogging sir” Jarvis replied.

“Bucky, anyone Jarvis” Peter almost caught him.

“Sergeant Barnes is also jogging sir” the tone was exceedingly dry even for Jarvis.

“Damn it Jarvis do something” Tony demanded.

“Right away sir” Jarvis said and promptly played the Benny Hill chase music.

“I’m going to remove your humour circuits Jarvis” Tony threatened half-heartedly and tripped over his own feet.

Peter caught him and held on “Bad touch” Tony yelped wriggling in his grasp before breaking free of a now laughing Peter.

Tony paused for all the indignity he had suffered it was good to see the boy laughing and happy.


	15. The Guests Who Guessed

Alfred opened the door “Mistress Jane” he greeted with a small smile.

“It’s been a long time Alfred” Jane returned his smile.

“Indeed it has but you are most welcome” he ushered them inside.

“This is Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant Bucky Barnes” Jane introduced her lovers.

“Gentlemen” Alfred acknowledged them kindly “if you’ll follow me Master Bruce is waiting for you in the drawing room.”

“Lead the way” Jane followed him “I hear Dick has been in the wars.”

“Ah yes a nasty fall but he is bearing up and Master Bruce is making sure he gets plenty of rest” Alfred confirmed.

The drawing room wasn’t as imposing as either Steve or Bucky thought it would be. In fact it was quite cosy with a home like feeling to its decor.

“Bruce” Jane’s tone was pleased and warm.

She briefly hugged the large and stoic looking man who awkwardly returned it “It is good to see you Jane, Dick has missed you.”

The young man lying on a couch behind him made a derisive noise at that which Bruce ignored with a practiced ease “You are in a good place” he asked instead.

“A very good place” Jane promised “and I would like to introduce you to the men responsible for that. This is Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant Bucky Barnes, they are mine.”

Bruce ran his eyes over both the men noting their collars and returned his gaze to Jane, who made a small nod, he reached out a hand to Steve “Bruce Wayne.”

“Steve Rogers” the hand shake was dry and firm.

He then shook Bucky’s hand “Call me Bruce” he said.

Jane was crouched beside Dick’s couch “So?”

“So?” Dick returned smiling.

“So are you being a trial to Bruce?” Jane’s tone was fond.

“Always” Dick grinned and wrapped Jane in a lingering hug which she willingly returned.

“Your hugs are the best medicine” he declared.

Pulling herself gently free Jane said “Steve, Bucky this is Dick Grayson he belongs to Bruce.”

“Be that as it may, pleases sit down gentlemen” Bruce walked over to a small bar on the other side of the room “what would you like to drink?”

“I don’t suppose you have beer?” Bucky asked.

“Yes imported” Bruce was already pouring it into a tall glass “Steve the same for you?”

“Yes thank you” Steve didn’t really want a drink but felt it would be impolite to refuse.

“Jane” Bruce asked next.

“Rum and coke with plenty of ice” she replied.

“Heathen” Bruce muttered and Jane stuck her tongue out at him.

“Fruit juice Dick?” Bruce was reaching for a bottle of orange.

“21” Dick said exasperated.

“Just 21” Bruce returned “orange, blackcurrant or lemon?”

With a long suffering sigh Dick said “Orange and lemon with ice.”

Settled with their drinks Bruce asked about Jane’s work and for about ten minutes Steve, Bucky and Dick couldn’t follow much of their conversation.

“Bruce stop ignoring us its rude” Dick’s voice brought their conversation to a halt “Jane isn’t our only guest” he finished with.

“You are quite right Dick” Bruce’s gaze returned to Steve and Bucky.

“So Captain America and the Winter Soldier” he addressed them “I trust you are dutiful?”

There was a glint in Bruce’s eyes, Dick closed his own and winced.

“Not to you” Bucky bit out going deathly still.

“We wear Jane’s collar” Steve said smoothly.

“Jane has always had good taste” Bruce sipped his brandy “I thought you might have brought the boy” this he said to Jane.

It didn’t surprised her that he knew about Peter “He’s is on time out” was all she replied.

“A little on the young side” Bruce probed.

“Dick was seventeen” Jane countered.

Bruce grunted “And your Peter soon will be.”

“So he keeps telling me” Jane confirmed.

“I’m assuming he chased you” Bruce asked.

“Yes, he’s persistent I have to give him that” Jane said.

“I’ll look forward to meeting him in due course then” Bruce replied.

“Maybe nothing is settled yet as you said he’s very young” Jane sipped her drink.

There was a silence and Dick jumped in “How did you meet Jane” he asked Steve brightly.

“Swimming” Steve took the chance to change the topic of conversation.

“Really?” Dick grinned “we met her at a boring charity event Bruce asked her to dance and she accidentally spilt her drink on him” from Dick’s tone it wasn’t an accident at all.

“It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship” Bruce said with a completely straight face.

“You grabbed me!” Jane retorted “You were lucky I didn’t knee you in the plums.”

“Glad you didn’t do that I like his fruit collection just the way it is” Dick glanced at Bruce’s crotch.

Bucky sniggered “Ripe and firm?”

“With just a hint of fruit juice” Dick grinned.

“The type you don’t mind drinking” Bucky teased.

“Much more tasty and filling” Dick replied.

Bruce shook his head good naturedly “Children” it wasn’t a reprimand.

“Are you involved in a lot of charity work?” Steve asked trying to get the conversation back on track.

“Not so much involved as I give money and let other people get on with it” Bruce replied.

“And turn up at charitable events to show support” Steve concluded.

“It’s just a pity as Dick said that the majority of those are so boring” Bruce took another sip of his drink “are you interested in charity?”

“I’m thinking about doing something for the next Children Need You event” Steve blushed a little he hadn’t even talked to Bucky or Jane about it yet.

“A good cause” Bruce’s gaze flicked over to Dick “they do a lot of good work in Gotham.”

Jane listened as the talk turned to what Steve might do for the charity with Bucky suggesting a slow strip and that fans could bid on each item he removed. Which left Steve blushing even more and unable to meet Bruce’s amused eyes.

“Somehow I don’t think Jane would approve” Bruce commented.

“Pity” Dick grinned.

“Behave Buck” Jane said “choose something a little more child friendly” she told Steve.

It was later when they were seated at the dining table that Bucky said to Bruce “You’re pretty muscular for a business man.”

“Not unlike yourself” Bruce replied.

“Steve and I are soldiers its part of the life style” Bucky said.

“I enjoy a good workout” Bruce replied “it’s good for both the mind and the body.”

Jane patted her lips with a napkin “I’ve always admired your work ethic” she told Bruce.

Bruce raised his glass to her “Thank you” he replied. 

“So do you have a routine or just do what you like” Bucky continued questioning Bruce.

“Dick does gymnastics” Bruce answered “I’m not as flexible.”

“Ex circus brat” Dick said cheerfully demolishing his lemon mousseline and wild salmon caviar.

Bucky noticed that Bruce had side stepped his question “Boxing, hand to hand, martial arts” he asked.

“A little of everything” Bruce allowed Alfred to remove his plate.

“How did you and Bruce meet?” Steve asked Dick.

The room was silent for a moment “He took me in when my parents died” Dick replied quietly.

“The best thing I ever did” Bruce said firmly and Dick looked at him with obvious love.

Alfred brought in the second course chanterelle mushroom risotto with an herb coulis “So you live with Stark?” Bruce said.

“God no, we have an apartment in Stark Tower” Bucky told him.

“It does feel like it at times” Steve said “he’s..”

Jane stepped in “Tony’s a good friend if a little over powering.”

“That’s one word for him” Bruce agreed “I’ve met him a couple of times at functions” he turned to Steve “I can’t imagine he takes direction very well.”

“No but he makes up with being very good at what he does” Steve replied.

“Ironman” Bruce paused “maybe I should try to get to know him better.”

“He’s not bad he’s just” Jane searched for words “insecure and spoilt” she landed on.

“Is Darcy still traveling?” Bruce redirected the conversation.

“Yes she’s never still” Jane smiled.

“A free spirit” Bruce said “May she never be caged.”

“Amen to that” Jane sipped her wine.

The third course consisted of roast duck, melon cucumbers, grapefruit gastrique and chickpea crepes. Everyone give the food the attention it deserved and there was silence for a while.

“How’s Clark?” Jane asked.

“Still poking his nose into things that don’t concern him” Bruce grunted “he took off with Dick last week.”

Dick wasn’t trying to hide his grin “It was only for an afternoon and you were working.”

“You know better and so does he” at Steve’s enquiring look Bruce added “he’s a reporter.”

“Isn’t it better to have him pissing out of the tent rather than in” was Bucky’s contribution.

“I’d rather he didn’t approach the tent unless invited” Bruce was back to grunting.

“I half expected Clark to be here tonight” Jane said.

“He was called into work” Dick told her “he sent his apologies just before you arrived.”

Bruce frowned “A bank siege.”

Alfred set before them roasted fruit compote with lemon mousseline sauce and left again.

“So when are you coming to work for me?” Bruce asked Jane a teasing light in his eyes.

“As much as I enjoy your company Bruce I couldn’t live in Gotham full time” Jane answered his question quite seriously “anyway I have Steve and Bucky to think about now.” 

“Keep in mind the offer is open ended” Bruce told her and dropped the subject.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other but kept their thoughts to themselves.

“Alfred is a great cook” Bucky said to fill the silence.

“Why thank you sir” Alfred was back again with coffee, mints and what looked to be shortbread biscuits “it’s nice to be appreciated.”

“Fit for a king, Alfred” Jane said with a smile and the old man returned it.

Back in the drawing room Jane and Bruce once again were talking about subjects far above the others heads, so Dick took his chance and asked Bucky “Can I see your arm?”

“Dick!” Bruce snapped proving he was paying attention all the time.

“No, it’s okay” Bucky told the other man “its fine.”

Bucky sat beside Dick on his couch and stretched out his arm “It’s a beautiful piece of engineering” Dick told him.

“Tony’s done a lot of work on it, hell at first he almost got a boner every time he looked at it.”

Dick ran his finger tips from wrist to elbow “Can you feel that?”

“Sure can” Bucky confirmed.

“Does it hurt?” Dick asked a touch earnestly.

“Not any more” Bucky turned his hand palm up and allowed Dick to examine his fingers “Tony put all the copyrights for it in my name.”

“You could make a fortune” Dick said still enthralled.

“No it’s far too expensive and dangerous for most people to attempt anything like this” seeing Dick about to refute his statement he went on “neck, shoulders, back and ribs would all have to be reinforced to support just the weight of the arm alone.”

“And that’s all before the cost of the arm its self” Jane cut in “plus the man or woman would have to be super fit and healthy to survive all the operations.”

A smile twisted Bucky’s lips “I was lucky many others didn’t survive losing an arm never mind the rest.”

“Maybe I should have just asked to see Steve’s shield” Dick said ruefully.

“You’d have been disappointed I’ve left it at home” Steve replied.

“Something I can’t do” Bucky pulled his arm back and wriggled his fingers, the smooth easy action brought Dick’s attention back to him.

“Do magnets affect it?” Another thought occurred to Dick “How about water?”

Bucky chuckled “No and no but you’d have to ask Tony how as all that stuff is above my pay grade.”

Before Dick could ask another question Bruce spoke first “I don’t suppose you’d let me have a look at it?”

“You suppose right” it was Jane’s voice that answered him.

Bruce held his hands up placatingly “I had to ask, Jane.”

“And you’ve got your answer” Jane looked at Bucky his eyes were down cast and he was very still “he isn’t a part of your team Bruce.”

“Like you he would make a fine addition to my company, Steve as well” he said acknowledging the other man.

“Our responsibilities don’t lie with Gotham” Jane’s attention was still on Bucky who looked pale.

“I’m more than the fucking arm” Bucky bit out.

Bruce looked closely at him and then said sincerely “I apologise for the distress I’ve caused you.” 

“Tony is the only one allowed access to Bucky’s arm” Steve’s voice was cold.

“Message understood” Bruce replied.

Talk for the rest of the evening didn’t stray into uncomfortable topics and Bruce played the perfect host.

Their bedroom was large and lavish rivalling anything Tony had but not as impersonal. Bucky bounced on the bed and groaned softly.

Steve looked over at him “What’s the matter?” He asked.

“It would be nice if just once in a while people didn’t ask about the arm” it wasn’t a whine but close to it.

“Jane and I always see you first and in time so will most other people” Steve pulled on a tee shirt and then arranged himself comfortably in his panties.

Bucky made a rude noise and said brightly “And on that day pigs will fly.”

The bedroom door opened and Jane was with them “We’ve got an early start in the morning so into bed both of you” she ordered with unthinking authority.

While obeying Bucky said casually “He’s the big bad Batman of Gotham isn’t he?”

Steve settled himself into the comfortable bed “That would make Dick his Robin” he added.

Jane crawled over Steve and snuggled in between them “Sleep” she ordered ignoring Bucky’s question.

Early the next morning Bruce was still in his dressing gown when he joined them for breakfast. His hair was a stylish mess but the most striking thing about him was a black eye and his bruised jaw.

“Did Dick get a lucky punch in?” Bucky asked dryly.

“I slipped in the shower” Bruce’s tone was even drier.

“Surprising how often that happens” Bucky was now outright smirking.

“Mmm” Bruce savoured his coffee.

“Where is the boy wonder?” Steve asked innocently.

Bruce didn’t react, not a blush or even a flinch he just casually replied “Still asleep.”

Jane ignored them all with practised ease and enjoyed Alfred’s full English Breakfast, complete with Earl Grey tea and buttered toast.


	16. Gifts Are Forgiving

Tony held three packages as he entered their apartment uninvited and unannounced.

“Do come in Tony you’re most welcome” Bucky said sweetly.

Tony ignored him instead he spoke directly to Jane “That moth eaten asshole is trying to woo you to the dark side,”

“What on earth are you talking about?” Jane asked looking up from her laptop.

Tony had the bit between his teeth “Wayne that sneaky, devious, two faced bastard.” 

“His parents were married” Jane was less than impressed with Tony’s outburst.

“Gifts it’ll be flowers next and then I have this lovely little island...” Tony only stopped when he realized both Jane and Bucky were looking at him oddly.

“He could have a lovely big continent and it wouldn’t matter, we’re staying here where Steve and Bucky are needed” Jane told him.

Tony seemed to be slightly mollified by her words and give the packages to Bucky who was waiting to take them.

“There’s one for each of us” Bucky told her.

Jane saved her work and Bucky handed her a package, which was a padded envelope. It contained a small lead lined box and on opening it Jane gasped. She stared at its contents, a slice of white rock which glowed.

“Is that” Tony asked for once showing unrestrained shock.

“White Kryptonite” there was love in Jane’s voice.

“Where the hell did Brucie Wayne get a hold of that?” Tony demanded.

“What’s so great about a bit of white rock” Bucky asked.

“Not so much great as lethal” Tony replied “it kills all plant life, its deadly if you had enough of it you could kill off a planets whole ecosystem, mass starvation would follow and both man and animals would become extinct.”

The small slice of white rock didn’t look so benign after Tony’s explanation “So we destroy it” Bucky stated.

“No” both Jane and Tony said at the same time.

“We don’t even know if we could there is so little known about it” Tony admitted.

“It needs good solid research which needs to be kept from any and all governments” Jane then added “in fact anyone who might went to use it for personal gain.”

“Your lab will have to be enlarged and refitted, for a start you’ll need decontamination shower. We can’t risk the chance of even the smallest microgram getting out” Tony was busy with his Starkpad.

Jane closed the box and clutched it firmly in her hand, she jumped when her mobile rang out “Would you check that” she asked Bucky.

“Email from Bruce” Bucky told her.

“What does he have to say” Tony said.

At Jane’s nod Buck read out the email “WK registered in your name (papers to follow) don’t make me regret this, B.”

“Papers what century does that man live in” Tony complained “and again how did he get his hands on Kryptonite?”

“As you know Tony the League and Bat clan cleared Smallville the best they could and that they now issue research licences” Jane said patiently.

“To my knowledge this is the first licence they’ve issued” Tony said with the look of a man who had applied and been rejected “even the government only has samples of two types pink and magno.”

“He must have connections to the League” Bucky said cheerfully “hey maybe he’s banging Superman.”

Tony spluttered “I would hope superdick would have better taste.”

“So what do the pink and magno Kryptonite do?” Bucky questioned.

Jane pursed her lips but Tony outright grinned when he replied “Pink makes Superman super gay.”

“You’re a lying liar who lies” Bucky said ignoring his own previous comment about Bruce and Superman.

“No it’s true it makes him crave dick” Tony was still grinning.

“Sure right” Bucky still didn’t quite believe him “so what about magno.”

“Super magnetic to things from Krypton” Jane told him.

“That sounds more reasonable” Bucky said.

“There’s nothing reasonable about Superman he’s a fucking alien and so nice!” Tony was more put out by the niceness than the alien part.

Jane looked shifty and Tony eyed her “You haven’t” he paused “you have” Tony looked gobsmacked.

“He presented prizes at Gotham Academy where I taught for a few months” Jane reluctantly revealed.

“That’s not on your CV” Tony said.

“It was three months and didn’t seem important enough, I was covering sick leave for a friend” Jane said dismissively.

“Is that how you met Brucie” Tony asked curiously.

“Gotham Academy governor” Jane admitted.

“Don’t tell me you’ve met Lex Luther as well and he offered you the world for a smile” Tony said sarcastically.

“Have you?” Bucky asked.

“No, I haven’t spent much time in Metropolis” Jane replied “and he doesn’t spend time in Gotham.”

After a pause and to change the subject Jane asked Bucky “Well are you going to open yours?” 

“Right away sweetheart” Bucky said as he ripped off the paper and tore away the cardboard.

To reveal a box that was beautifully carved in a leaf and tree design. The workmanship was delicate yet strong reflecting nature itself. Bucky lifted the lid up and then just for a moment stared.

“Shuriken” he sighed.

“Bless you” Tony automatically responded.

“These are a work of art” Bucky eased one of the five pointed throwing stars out of the box and held it up to the light where it glinted brightly.

“Vibranium where the hell” Tony stopped “and before you start he isn’t banging T’Challa.”

Bucky grinned “He doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

Tony spluttered and turned red “I’m leaving before you give me a heart attack” and he flounced out of the apartment leaving them alone.

“You’ll have to tell me about that some time” Jane said.

“Sure” Bucky was still examining the star “ask Steve about when T’Challa topped him, they were so beautiful together wish there were pictures.”

A piece of paper fluttered free from the box and Bucky caught it “Reach for the stars, B” he read out loud and smiled.

Steve was back later than usual the meeting with Ross had dragged on and on. The man didn’t like that both Steve and Bucky had visited Gotham, he was always on the out look to discredit them and to gain control of the two soldiers.

“Ross should retire” Bucky said on seeing him.

“He should be shot” Steve returned but it was clear to see he was venting “apparently suspicious activity now includes visiting Gotham” Steve hung his coat up and glanced around “where’s Jane.”

“Having a powwow with Tony about some White Kryptonite that Bruce Wayne sent her” Bucky told him. 

“Kryptonite?” Steve didn’t look surprised.

“And you know about Kryptonite because?” Bucky asked resigned.

“The League were forced to publish a classified paper on it” Steve sat down on the couch “well I say a paper it was one side of A4, a colour code for the rocks and a list of reactions. Plus a photo of the rocks, it was all the government could get out of them at the time.”

“Go on” Bucky encouraged.

“There are five types pink, white, orange, magno and red though to be honest I don’t think that’s a comprehensive list” Steve concluded.

“Does pink really turn Superman gay?” Bucky asked.

“According to the paper yes” Steve confirmed “perhaps someone in the League has a sense of humour.”

“So magno is magnetic and white kills plants, what about the rest?” Bucky asked.

“Orange gives animal’s superpowers, red removes superman’s inhibitions and can cause hallucinations” Steve replied.

“If that’s what they’ve revealed I wonder what they are hiding” Bucky said thoughtfully.

“Who knows” Steve shrugged.

Bucky tossed a padded envelope over to Steve who caught it easily “A gift from Bruce” he said before Steve could ask.

Steve opened it with care and pulled out a picture frame then gasped Bucky was by his side in an instance. The black and white photo was crisply in focus. It was a head and shoulders shot of Sarah Rogers in her nurse’s uniform.

“Ma” Steve whispered “he found a picture of Ma.”


	17. Submerge Submit

Jane sat down with Steve and Bucky “Tomorrow is the end of Peter’s time out” she stated.

Steve looked at Jane thoughtfully “What have you decided?”

“This isn’t something I can decide by myself” Jane crossed her legs “you both have an equal say in this.”

“If Peter still wants us…” Steve was interrupted by Bucky snorting loudly.

“Okay, fine he wants us” Steve conceded.

“He’s seventeen now” Bucky spoke softly “we can offer him more than before, maybe not everything he wants but definitely more.”

“Care to expand on that Bucky” Jane asked.

“Frottage, low level impact play” sounding less certain he added “oral sex?”

Jane looked at him for a moment before replying “Yes to frottage and low level impact play” she frowned slightly “no oral sex replace that with masturbation we still need to go slowly with him.”

“Naked” Steve muttered.

“Pardon?” Jane asked.

“By your order when he’s in our apartment” Steve blushed.

“Agreed” Jane smiled.

The email she sent Peter was short and to the point – “Tomorrow night, seven o’clock apartment, it’s time to talk, Jane.”

His reply was equally short – “I’ll be there, Peter.”

Peter arrived promptly at seven and Bucky let him into the apartment a word and lead him into the living room. Where Jane and Steve were waiting for him, Bucky sat beside them.

Jane spoke first “I’ve missed you.”

Peter tried to cover his surprise “Me to” he blurted out.

Jane stood up and approached him “Not all punishment brings pleasure I did not enjoy your absence but it was necessary. If Steve or Bucky had angered me so” she paused in front of him “my punishment would have been a lot more physical and painful. Your youth protected you from that” there was another pause “my temper has cooled and now you are seventeen.”

Jane headed back towards Steve and Bucky but chose to sit in the armchair opposite them “Please take a seat.”

Gingerly Peter sat on the couch between Steve and Bucky “You’ve been thinking I hope” Jane addressed Peter “have you come to any conclusions?”

“Yes” Peter blushed “I want to be yours and will take whatever you can offer.”

Jane said plainly “You are fully committed to being my sub.”

“Yes” Peter nodded.

“Before we go any further there is something you need to know” Jane said seriously. 

“If you commit to me there is one thing you will never be allowed to do and that is penetrate me” Jane waited but Peter only blinked at her.

Time seemed to stand still but Jane only waited patiently and finally she was rewarded “Have Steve or Bucky ever…” Peter bit his lip.

“Pushed a penis into my vagina” Jane watched as Peter blushed even brighter “no and like you never will.”

“Did someone, were you” Peter stuttered to a stop.

“I’ve never been raped if that is what you’re asking” Jane allowed herself a small smile “I just dislike the act it does nothing for me, nothing at all.”

“I’ve never” Peter looked away “not with a girl.”

“Have you with anyone?” Jane asked.

Peter couldn’t meet her eyes “Played around with a boy or two” he muttered “easier to persuade more susceptible” he muttered embarrassedly.

“Are you still ready to commit?” Jane asked.

“Yes, I want you and all you might offer” this time he met her eyes “if I’m a good boy.”

“Bucky, Steve and I are willing to offer you for now these things frottage, low level sensation impact play, masturbation and the right to be naked in front of us, is this agreeable to you?” Jane waited.

“Yes, it’s more than I expected” Peter admitted.

“Is there anything you would like to request?” Jane asked.

Peter didn’t even have to think about his answer “Being allowed to kneel, being held, kissing, to know I can completely trust you.”

“That will all be gladly given to you” she leant back in her chair and spread her legs “come here and kneel” Jane ordered quietly.

Between her thighs and kneeling Peter looked up at Jane and said “Please.”

She leant forward one hand slid into his short hair “What do you need?”

“You” Jane crushed his mouth under hers and forced her way in, only gentling the kiss when he didn’t fight her domination.

Releasing his mouth Jane pulled him up and against her body, wrapping him in her arms and holding him close. Peter clung returning the hug with a desperation she hadn’t really expected.

“My good boy” she whispered.

“You’ve forgotten something” Bucky’s voice was calm.

“And what’s that?” Jane asked continuing to pet Peter.

“That he can say no or stop and you’ll always listen” there was slight rebuke in his tone.

“Quite right Bucky thank you for reminding me” Jane praised.

“Never be afraid to say no or stop if you are uncomfortable or really don’t like what I ask of you” she squeezed Peter reassuringly “I’ll always hear you and comply.”

Peter’s voice was muffled but still understandable “I will, I trust you.”

Jane looked over to Steve and Bucky “All my boys are so good” and she smiled.


	18. Four Is Fun

Pain radiated out and warmed him from head to toe “Good boy, just a little longer” the praise soothed him as his back arched and a whimper slipped from his mouth.

“So pretty, don’t you think so Steve?” Jane asked.

“Yes very tempting” Steve agreed.

Jane added a small weight to one of the nipple clamps and Peter yelped pulling on his wrists but Bucky kept the above his head and against the bed.

“Can you take it?” Jane queried watching him closely.

“Yes” Peter promised his breathing erratic.

The other nipple clamp had a weight fixed to it and Peter moaned wantonly “So responsive, so pleasing, so pretty” Jane sighed happily.

A different kind of warmth flooded Peter when he realized he was causing her happiness and he whimpered softly.

“Oh” Jane breathed gazing own at her newest lover “Steve straddle Peter’s thighs get nice and close to his lovely cock.”

Being pinned down by both Steve and Bucky felt right and somehow comfortable. Peter relaxed and gave his trust freely to these dangerous men.

“My good boys” Jane praised as she got up from the bed and retrieved the bottle of lube from the floor where it had fallen earlier.

She took one of Steve’s hands and squirted some lube into it “Get yourself ready” she ordered and then lubricated one of her own hands and reached for Peter’s erection causing him to yelp in shock and thrust into her grasp.

“That’s it” Jane said encouragingly she kissed and lapped at his stomach while her hand continued to work his flesh until it was slippery and ready.

Letting him go and stepping back Jane smiled at Peter’s whimper of disappointed. Her attention went back to Steve whose face was flushed red, eyes shining and cock wet and willing.

“Steve take hold of Peter” she continued as he obeyed her “doesn’t he feel good under your fingers?”

“Yes” Steve gasped as the cock jerked in his hand.

“Hold that lovely cock against your own with your big gentle hand” Jane moaned as he obeyed again “make him feel good Steve” slowly Steve thrust against Peter’s erection drawing a hoarse cry from him and an answering movement “good boys” Jane moaned again “that’s it keep going my lovelies.”

A shiver ran through Jane just watching them pleasure each other, then a quiet whimper drew her attention from them and her eyes came to rest on Bucky. Who was being so good, but looked so neglected and lonely.

A bolt of guilt sparked Jane into action, she climbed back onto the bed and crawled over to him. Kneeling behind Bucky she took hold of his shoulders and whispered in his ear “My good patient boy I didn’t forget you.”

Jane reached around and stroked his cock “Look at them Bucky, look at what belongs to us” she kissed the side of his neck and bit his ear lobe gently “aren’t we lucky to have them in our lives, happy in our bed and content by our sides.”

Bucky moaned “Steve could have anyone hell Peter is going the same way.”

“And they picked us, how lucky is that!” Jane said brightly.

“Christ you’re in a good mood” Bucky mocked gently.

“When I look at my boys how can I feel sad” Jane replied cheerfully.

“Save me” Bucky muttered fondly.

“Only because you’re such a sweet boy” Jane’s hand moved faster and she ordered “Cum for me Bucky, let go and I will catch you.”

Jane cupped her hand over him and caught most of his seed as he came as ordered, shivering and relaxing his grip on Peter’s wrists.

“Beautiful boy” Jane murmured as she rubbed the cum into the skin of his stomach lazily.

Peter supported himself on his elbows and looked up “Everything okay?” He asked unsteadily.

“We’re fine” Bucky replied a touch breathlessly.

A yip of surprise was torn from Peter’s throat as Steve suddenly manhandled him on to his knees arms drawing him close and kissing him deeply and possessively. When it ended Peter was panting and clinging to Steve, desperately thrusting against him.

Steve looked over Peter’s shoulder at both Jane and Bucky who grinned back at him.

“Sometimes you have to best ideas Steve” Jane praised “give us a show to completion.”

When Jane was resting comfortably in Bucky’s arms Steve began. He ran his hands down Peter’s arms and drew his back capturing his wrists in one hand and using the hold to grind them together.

Steve’s other hand went into Peter’s hair pulling his head back so Steve could lick and nipped at his neck and shoulders, all the while Peter whimpered. A stinging bite to an ear lobe and Steve was back to fucking Peter’s mouth with his tongue there was no other way it could be described. 

“Imagine what I’ll do to your ass when I’m allowed” he growled grinding them together violently.

“Christ” Peter breathed “Jesus fucking Christ.”

“He’s not going to help you” Steve said and sent them tumbling onto the bed.

Peter landed on his back legs spread wide with Steve between them, keeping up the grinding slick movement that was driving Peter out of his mind.

“Bucky likes to spread his legs like a woman, to feel a man between his thighs taking cock hard and deep I think you will too” Steve looked down at Peter and smiled “would you like to be my woman, let me use your pretty little fuck hole.”

Peter screamed clenching his thighs around Steve’s hips as he came violently against Steve’s hard reassuring body.

When Peter relaxed his hold on Steve, the other man remained between his thighs touching himself while keeping eye contact with him “Tell me” he ordered.

It took Peter a moment to realize what Steve was asking and when he did he grinned “Cum, cum for me” he ordered wonder in his tone.

Steve groaned lushly as his cum splattered over Peter’s stomach and chest and Peter sighed contentedly. 

Still resting in Bucky’s arms Jane smiled “Peter there’s a carrier bag on my dressing table chair will you bring it to me?”

“Sure” he grinned back tiredly at her.

He landed on his feet had a quick stretch then went to get it. Coming back to the bed his foot came down hard on something sharp. Hopping comically he cursed “Fuck, ouch, fuck that hurt.”

Peter tossed the bag onto the bed and snatched up the offending item from the carpet. It was a clamp he passed a hand over his nipples they were sore but bare. He placed the clamp on the bedside table and climbed back on the bed.

Jane was using wipes to clean Bucky’s stomach, while kissing his nipples and nipping along his collar bone. Steve was lazily wiping his own stomach and chest clean his eyes fixed on Peter.

“Want me to kiss it better” Steve threw the wipe aside.

Peter flashed back to Steve on his knees worshiping Jane’s small pretty foot. Wordlessly he offered his own foot, the gentleness with which Steve touched him made Peter sigh. The feel of his lips pressed against the small mark that the clamp had left, the swipe of tongue while his fingers brushed his foot tenderly. Peter relaxed watching Steve show how much he cared.

“Boys?” It was Jane’s voice and they stilled before looking at her attentively.

A packet of wipes landed beside Steve “Clean him up” Jane ordered and Steve obeyed.

Jane pulled herself free of Bucky’s arms and said “Go and sit beside Steve and Peter.” Grumbling to himself he did as he was told.

Jane looked them over and her gaze plainly said mine and she wasn’t ashamed of her possessiveness “Steve has his panties, Bucky his cock plug” she picked up the forgotten carrier bag “I have something that I want you to wear for me Peter, under your clothes and next to your skin.”

She reached into the bag and brought out a chest and shoulder harness. She held it out so that they could all get a good look at it. Then dropped it into her lap and patted the bed beside her, Peter crawled over and knelt at her side. Jane didn’t resist kissing him, enjoying the physical sensation as much as the knowledge that both Steve and Bucky were watching them.

She pushed him back gently “Raise your arms for me” she purred.

Jane lowered the harness over Peter’s head as he helpfully put his arms through the straps. Silently she buckled him in making sure he was comfortable. The leather resting against his skin but not chafing, the black studded harness crossing against his chest and back, holding but not confining.

Jane hooked a finger into the O-Ring resting against the centre of his chest and pulled him forward until their lips met. She explored his mouth while running her hands over both him and the harness.

“Go back and sit with Steve and Bucky” Jane ordered pleased when he obeyed without question.

“All my boys so good, so naturally mine” Jane smiled.

Steve and Bucky sent her pleading looks and after a moments consideration she nodded her consent. Bucky got to Peter first pulling him hard against his chest and devouring his mouth. Peter’s arms automatically went around him and he clung on riding the emotion and power the other man was projecting at him. 

Steve wasn’t that far behind, at Peter’s back kissing and biting his shoulders, fingers leaving bruises on both his arms and hips. The three rolled and slid against each other kissing, biting and exploring. Peter always ending up sandwiched between the two older men. A willing prisoner to their desire for contact and expression of emotion.

Jane relaxed and lay back against the pillows watching, her hand between her thighs moving lazily.


	19. Krypton

Jane carefully but firmly crushed the white Kryptonite with her pestle and mortar, not satisfied until it was a fine powder. She then fixed an air tight lid on the mortar and set it aside. Then she put on a fresh pair of sterile gloves and placed a small amount of pink Kryptonite into another mortar and began to pound it with a new sterile pestle.

A small smile graced her lips as she remembered Tony handing over the pink rock with a flourish and a wide grin. Proving once again that money talks and the government always has it price. 

Once Jane had a pink powder she lidded that mortar as well and disposed of her gloves again. Picked up a pen and updated her notes with her thoughts on the rocks density and how much pressure it took to break them down.

Gloved up once again Jane got a third mortar and carefully placed a portion of each powdered Kryptonite in it. Stirring them together until they were thoroughly mixed and then ground them into an even finer powder with yet another sterile pestle.

The result was a delicate light pastel colour that looked pretty and touchable. Jane transferred part of it into a petri dish and added water. She wanted to see if it would dissolve, pen and pad ready to make notes.

She was concentrating so hard on the water and kryptonite mixture that at first she didn’t notice that the dry combined kryptonite was smouldering.

“Miss Foster” the voice of Jarvis rang out in warning.

Jane looked away from the petri dish just in time to catch the full force of the blast as the dry pastel mixture exploded right in her face. She was sent flying, safety glasses and face mask wrenched from her. Jane drew in a deep breath and lost consciousness. 

Jane writhed on the bed, panting as sweat ran down her body making the medical gown stuck to her uncomfortably. Though she could feel wetness running down her inner thigh that had nothing to do with sweat. Jane curled into herself and moaned.

“Steve, Bucky” she gasped as a shudder went through her “where are you” she muttered ‘you promised, you both promised” her eyes bright she said “Peter where’s Peter?”

Peter in fact was outside the medical room arguing with Tony “Steve and Bucky won’t be contactable for at least another twenty four hours” he begged “she needs me.”

“And why would that be” Tony asked not liking the way this was going.

Peter was way beyond care at this point “I’m her sub” he yelled.

“You’re not” Tony responded not hiding his disbelief.

“It’s only recent” Peter gritted out.

“You’re only fucking seventeen” this time it was Tony yelling.

“Old enough and big enough let me go to her” Peter demanded.

Tony looked ashen “Jarvis release the door.”

There was a clicking sound and then Peter was pushing himself into the room. He stumbled over to the bed where Jane was still muttering to herself.

“Jane?” In a flash she was on him dragging him bodily onto the bed with her.

“It’s okay Jane I’m not going anywhere” the words tumbled from his mouth haphazardly.

“Steve, Bucky” Jane gasped between each word.

“On a mission and can’t be contacted at the moment” he could feel her nails digging into his flesh through his tee shirt.

“You’re here” Jane stated.

“Not going anywhere” Peter promised.

A wave of harsh heat burned through her body, making her spasm fiercely and her eyes rolled back in her head.

“Jane stay with me” Peter ordered desperately.

Three deep breaths and Jane opened her eyes “Go away I’ll hurt you” her tone was flat as she struggled against the effects of the kryptonite in her system.

“I’m not leaving you” Peter was determined to stay by her side.

More raging heat flooded Jane’s senses and with strength Peter didn’t realize she possessed Jane forced him flat on his back and straddled his thighs.

“Sorry, sorry” hands ripped his tee shirt over his head and left it tangled around his wrists.

“Take what you need Jane” Peter said breathing fast effected by her actions.

“Sorry, sorry” the words appeared to be on a loop and spoken unconsciously.

The buckle on Peter’s belt was undone and his underwear and jeans were roughly pulled down. Jane spat on her palm and began working his already interested cock. 

“Sorry, sorry” the words ran into each other blurring “sorry, sorry” she tore off her medical gown exposing her wet smooth body.

She shuffled forward straddling his hips and reached behind herself for his erect cock.

“Jane?” Peter questioned only to cry out in shock as he entered her and she continued to lower herself smoothly onto his very willing cock.

There was a moment of silence with only there unsteady breathing disturbing it and then Jane moved and Peter saw stars as she took him again and again working her hips to a rhythm only she could hear.

Jane leant forward and looked down on him “I’m sorry” tears ran down her face unheeded as her body betrayed her and she in turn betrayed him.

“It’s okay” Peter groaned as Jane took him full to the root again.

“It’s not, not for you and not for me” Jane flinched “Oh god” she drew in a breath and her back arched as she was forced to cum violently and painfully.

Triggering Peter’s own climax and he gave himself willingly over to the feelings that swamped both his mind and body.

When he finally opened his eyes Jane was already climbing off him. He could see the tremors that still ran through her body uncontrollably. Before he could stop her Jane threw herself off the bed landing hard on her knees. She crawled away from him only stopping when she reached a wall. Then she brought her knees up to her chest and began to rock.

Without thinking Peter freed himself from the tee shirt that was still tangled around his wrists, yanked his jeans up and literally fell off the bed in his attempt to reach her. At his first touch Jane struck out at him hysterically. But Peter wouldn’t give up until he had her braced against himself, safe in his arms Jane collapsed sobbing and still trying to say she was sorry so sorry. Peter just held on not realizing that he too was crying silently.

Jane was still in medical when she woke to find herself alone and back in bed. She sat up cautiously and reached for a bottle of water that was on the bedside table. 

After drinking half of it she asked “Jarvis where is Peter?”

“He isn’t in Stark Tower Miss Foster” Jarvis replied primly.

“How long since?” Jane didn’t want to think about it.

“Four hours Miss Foster” Jarvis said in the same tone.

“And since the explosion?” Jane asked.

“Nine hours Miss Foster” Jarvis replied.

Jane lay back down on the bed “Jarvis can you do something for me without telling Tony?”

“Only if it’s not dangerous to you, Sir or the tower” there was a slight edge to his tone now and the “Miss Foster” was tagged on.

“Can you get a message to Bruce Wayne and tell him I need my friend.”

“It will be done Miss Foster” the tone was back to normal and Jarvis seemed unconcerned about her request.

“Master Bruce?” Alfred entered the study holding a tray with coffee and biscuits on it “I’ve just received a most unusual phone call from Stark Tower.”

Bruce looked up from his work “Really?” He took his coffee and Alfred placed the plate of biscuits on his desk.

“A Mr Jarvis with a message from Miss Foster” Bruce was now giving the older man his full attention, Alfred cleared his throat “she apparently needs her friend.”

Bruce tapped his lip with a finger thoughtfully “Pack me an overnight bag I may need it Alfred” Bruce closed his laptop and stood up.

“And Master Dick” Alfred asked.

“Tell him I had to attend an emergency meeting in New York and he’s not to go out alone tonight” Bruce muttered under his breath “not that he’ll listen.”

Bruce picked up his coffee “I’ll be in the Bat Cave” and he left the study and Alfred to his duties.

“Clark” Bruce pursed his lips “I need a favour.”

As he expected Clark appeared grin wide and eyes bright, reminding him of a Golden Retriever. He landed lightly beside Bruce looking him over, seeing he was out of his suit and plainly just Bruce and not the Bat he stated “Gotham isn’t exploding.”

“Not at the moment” Bruce agreed “something is wrong with Jane and I need to get to New York.”

“Jane Foster?” Clark frowned.

“The very one” Bruce confirmed.

“Isn’t she working with Stark Industries now?” Clark asked.

“Yes but I don’t think it’s anything to do with that” Bruce frowned “at least I don’t think so.”

“So what’s the emergency?” Clark asked and looked fascinated as Bruce flushed slightly red.

“She said she needs a friend” Bruce ignored his own embarrassment. 

“It’s a long time since I’ve seen Jane” was Clark’s response “Kent’s Taxis Service at your service” he grinned.


	20. Gossamer Gorgon

Back in the apartment and after a long hot shower Jane settled herself in the armchair. Staring into space trying not to think, biting back the need to scream out for Steve and Bucky who were still out of contact. Peter was god knows where and Jane had never felt so alone.

“Jarvis has Bruce Wayne replied” she asked.

“Not yet Miss Foster” Jarvis told her.

“He’s a busy man” Jane said into the air not expecting a reply.

“Indeed” Jarvis replied all the same.

“He offered me” she stopped dead then continued “but I’m not that physical it wasn’t for me, said I preferred the safety the safety of my lab” a harsh bark of laughter escaped her mouth.

“Doctor Banner is requesting entry” Jarvis announced.

“Let him in” Jane said in a lack lustre tone.

“Right away Miss Foster” Jarvis replied.

Bruce looked uneasy and very nervous “Ah Jane he looked down before looking up again and pulled his shoulders back.

“Spit it out Bruce I promise not to jump you” Jane said tiredly.

“I presume you are on contraception?” Bruce looked as if he’d rather be anywhere else than where he was at that moment.

Jane’s mouth dropped open and she blinked rapidly. She wasn’t, she didn’t need to be and god what if?

Bruce read her reaction easily, he reached into his shirt pocket and removed a pop packet that contained only one pill “Medical is equipped for everything” he held it out to her “it’s an option for you I’m not saying you have to use it.”

Jane took the slip of plastic from him and read the label – Bright Day Morning After Pill.

“It needs to be taken within seventy two hours of unprotected sex” Bruce was now on a roll “side effects can include nausea, blood spotting, cramps and the like. There’s also a chance your period schedule might be disrupted” he ran down and come to a stop.

“Side effects” Jane muttered still in a daze.

“You could be one of the lucky ones who have none at all” Bruce replied quietly.

“Thank you” Jane was still staring at the pill pocket.

“I just thought” Bruce paused “get some rest Jane.”

When she looked up Jane found herself alone again. She jumped to her feet and headed for the kitchen and filled a glass with water automatically. Thoughts tumbled around her head, she wasn’t mother material and Peter was far too young to be a father. Jane clutched the edge of the sink with both hands, it was her body and the decision was hers and hers alone.

Firmly she made herself remove her hands from the sink and picked up the pop packet from its side. Freeing the small pill from its plastic wrapper, she held it between two fingers and placed it on her tongue then without pause reached for the glass of water and gulped it down.

Jane was sleeping fitfully when Jarvis spoke and he woke her fully “Miss Foster, Mr Wayne and Mr Kent are requesting entry.”

Rubbing her eyes like a child she gave permission for them to be allowed into the apartment. Bruce was by her side in a matter of seconds, she looked up at him from where she was curled up in the armchair.

“I raped him” she whispered.

Bruce tensed and his eyes narrowed, Clark’s mouth was hanging open it was the last thing he’d expected her to say. He was roughly pushed from behind and out of habit he moved.

“She didn’t” the youth was approaching Jane rapidly.

“Peter” Bruce said sharply bringing him to a halt.

“I raped you” Jane repeated.

“Don’t say that, you didn’t, you couldn’t I wouldn’t let you” Peter appeared more adult in that moment than ever before.

He turned to the other men in the room “Who are you?” He asked brusquely “and what are you doing here?”

“Bruce Wayne” Bruce returned just as bluntly “Clark Kent, we’re Jane’s friends.”

Peter relaxed very slightly “That still doesn’t tell me why you’re here.”

“Jane asked us” now concentrating on Peter he said “what happened?”

When Jane remained silent but nodded her permission Peter took a breath then began to explain “Jane was working with the kryptonite you sent her and the Pink kryptonite Tony had managed to get from the government. She ground and mixed the two, it turns out when mixed they become combustible and it blew up.”

“And” Bruce prompted.

“The vapour and fumes that were released had the effects of a very strong aphrodisiac” Peter replied.

“What he means is I knew what I was doing” Jane burst out “and didn’t stop” her eyes met Bruce’s.

“You couldn’t control yourself because of the fuck dust” Peter protested heatedly.

“You are to forgiving” Jane interrupted him.

“Jesus does it never end?” Clark said striding over to Jane and picking her up with care and ease, holding her close he whispered “I’m sorry Jane so fucking sorry.”

“It’s not your fault” Jane clung to him instinctively seeking shelter.

“She didn’t rape me” Peter said desperation shading his tone.

“I believe you” Bruce told him taking the wind out of his sails.

“If anything Jane was raped, I took advantage of her” Peter said sounding tired and worn out “she doesn’t like….”

There was a very short silence and Jane then said “You wanted to help and I wasn’t strong enough to turn you away” she closed her eyes “Peter you’re not a rapist none of this is your fault” Jane added “have I made you regret us?” 

“The only thing I regret is that this happened to you” Peter replied.

“I’m so tired” Jane muttered.

“I’ll sit with you until you get to sleep” Clark was moving and quickly they disappeared behind the bedroom door.

Peter went to follow but Bruce stopped him “Give her some space Jane knows you’re here.

Bruce settled himself in the armchair “You know Jane’s preferences?”

“Yes” Peter replied cautiously and sat down himself.

“You agreed to her limits?” Bruce continued.

“Yes” Peter was still cautious.

Bruce’s eyes pinned him “Jane put you on time out.”

“She felt it was necessary for me to be away from her for a while” Peter confirmed.

“Until you were seventeen” Bruce sat back and crossed his legs “my… Dick is also a pushy young sub like you. Knew what he wanted when he was just fifteen he put me through hell waiting for him to become legal.”

Peter didn’t know what to say to that so he remained silent.

“I can see the appeal you’re very tempting and I suspect you played on that fact” Bruce added “congratulations you won.”

“It’s not a game, not a matter of winning” Peter burst out.

“No its not” Bruce agreed softly “it’s a matter of surrender, trust and knowing your limits” after a short pause he asked “has Jane breeched yours?”

“I wanted to help her” Peter said forcefully.

“That’s not what I asked” Bruce retorted.

“Jane didn’t even brush my limits” wanting to make sure Bruce understood he added “I want her in any way that she will have me.” 

Bruce removed from his jacket pocket a small white card, he stood up and held it out to Peter “My contact details, don’t lose them” Bruce then warned “and don’t share them” he headed towards the kitchen “coffee?”

“He’s interrogating Peter” Jane stated still in Clark’s arms both of them lying on the bed.

“He’s safe with Bruce you know that Jane” Clark scolded gently “where are Steve and Bucky?”

“I didn’t think B had such a big mouth” Jane muttered.

“He didn’t tell me and answer the question” Clark wasn’t impressed by her response.

“On a mission and out of contact” Jane told him.

“So you reached out to Bruce” Clark concluded “when are they due back?”

“Could be tomorrow could be next week” Jane shrugged against his chest.

“Are you going to refuse when Bruce asks you to return to Gotham with him” Clark asked.

“Peter needs me” Jane replied.

“He’ll only ask Peter as well” Clark told her.

“Peter’s got school and a part time job I won’t disrupt his life more than necessary” Jane said firmly.

“You’d have made a hell of…” Jane put a finger to his lips.

“The walls have ears” She told him quite seriously.

Later that evening Clark left promising Bruce he’d check in on Dick and bring Alfred up to date with everything. Without asking Jane, Bruce had decided he was staying the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Further tags will be added as needed.
> 
> For the Batman fans, it will take a while for Bruce and Dick to make their appearance (they appear from chapter 14)
> 
> I do not own Marvel Studios, nor any of the characters from their films. Also I do not own anything to do with Batman the comics or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.


End file.
